Protecting the Bond
by MafiaAngel
Summary: AU. Edward makes a mistake, causing Bella to break up with him. Strangely enough, Bella and Jasper find out they have a lot more in common then each realized, starting an unsusal friendship that could become something more, if either are willing. But will it last? Or will it be the death of both of them? Rated M for later scenes of violence and language. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Fairly obvious that I don't own these two. Enjoy **

In hindsight he should have ignored her.

"Ah excuse me," she mumbled voice soft. "I need to ask you something." She stood there with her textbook in her arms, held almost as a shield as her eyes fell to the floor. Jasper could detect the nervousness wafting off of her as she stood there, biting her bottom lip. Bella Swan was an attractive girl- not beautiful but not horribly ugly either and she had a sort of pleasing air about her. He could see why Edward liked her. But what he could not see was why Bella was talking to _him_. Her anxiety could be from being near him (though Jasper doubted it. The two had hardly spoken to each other, hardly seen each other. Jasper preferred not to get involved in the lives of his foster siblings unless he absolutely had too) or the more logical reason being this was about Edward.

Jasper said nothing as he looked at her and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her anxiety growing. "It's about Edward," Bella began and stopped. The people around them were pushing past them: some slightly knocking into her, others only were gaining bruises when they tried the same thing with him. The final bell rang as their classmates began to disappear, drifting off to their respective classes, leaving the two of them alone. Jasper watched as she bit even harder on her lip; the action was kind of cute, though not in the least bit safe. "I need you to gi-"

"If you bite any harder you'll bleed," he interrupted and Bella gave a tiny smile.

"Sorry," she whispered and cleared her throat as she opened the notebook. Occasionally she would look up at him, as if expecting Jasper to say something. He did not. He stood there before her, hands at his sides, waiting. Jasper had learned that people (be they human or vampire) would try to fill in the silence with something, anything. _A trait from our time as humans, _he mused to himself as she pulled out a sheet of paper with something scribbled on it in black ink. "This is a note," Bella said as she folded it into a neat little square. "I want you to give it to Edward."

"No."

Bella blinked as if she couldn't quite believe Jasper's refusal. "Why?" she asked and now confusion was swirled in the mass of anxiety that surrounded her.

Jasper raised one eyebrow. Could she really not understand why he would refuse to play messenger? Judging by the shocked look on her face and her confusing emotions, the answer was clearly yes. Jasper sighed. "I will not be a part of anything that will cause Edward harm, be it physical or emotional. If you have something important to say, then say it to his face," he replied calmly and took a step back from her. A clear sign that he would not do this, if his words did not affect her.

He could see her hand starting to tremble as she gripped the note tighter. "Please," Bella whispered. "Please Jasper? Edward…he told me the other day he watches me in my sleep." Her voice sounded strained, even to his own ears. "What else has he seen? Me in the shower? Is that why my truck hardly works now, so I have to get a ride from him? It's…unnerving. I can't face him."

Edward stalking? Well, the auburn haired vampire could be a little…"obsessive" concerning certain things. Like his foolish notion that he was a monster. Or his ideal of justice by killing only criminals, those who deserved it, all those years ago. The main differences between Jasper and the lucky bastard was that Edward could turn "off" his power to speak to feed on humans if he wanted too. Committing to animal blood had been easy for Edward. Jasper however, had to deal with the constant influx of emotions until the very last beat of their heart.

"Please Jasper? Just…give this to him."

She offered him the note again: worry now that he would not take it. That Jasper would let Edward confront her by herself. He reached forward against his will, fingertips brushing against her own as he took the note. He heard the sharp intake of breath as she felt his skin before Jasper placed the small note in his pocket. The two of them stared at each other in silence. "Are you…" Bella trailed off.

"No. Disappointed."

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry about this Jasper," she whispered. "I really am."

Jasper shrugged. "You're already late to biology," he said in a fashioned, bored tone. "Edward is waiting."

Bella nodded and turned away. Jasper watched her leave, hands clutching the notebook, shoes tapping against the waxed floor as her hair flowed behind her. She had the air of a shy puppy as she ran towards class, disappearing around the corner. Bella was cute but not his type. His thumb rubbed against the note, feeling the slight creases in the paper.

In hindsight, he should have ignored her. It would have made everything that happened later much easier to handle. But it was only when she was gone that a thought occurred to Jasper: why in the world did Bella Swan come to _him_?


	2. Confession

**To all who have viewed this story and reviewed it, thank you. I plan on throwing my own characters in this soon, as well as trying to make our leads a bit more realistic in a sense. I look forward to all your comments. Thank you for reading!**

Only the teacher cast a disapproving glare at her as Bella slid inside the classroom: everyone else only shot her a curious glance. Normally, if a person wanted to find Bella Swan all they had to do was look for Edward Cullen as the "man" practically hovered over her every moment. To see the two of them come into class separately was…unusual. Bella kept her eyes down as she sat behind their desk, notebook laid out before her. Her palms felt clammy, her heart started to race in a mixture of anxiety and fear. She knew Edward was looking at her but Bella didn't want to look at him at the moment.

"Bella," Edward whispered and she felt the slightest touch at her elbow. She cast a glance in his direction and their eyes met. "Is something wrong?"

Bella bit her bottom lip. "Nothing," she whispered back as she turned her attention to the front of the classroom again. They were talking about dissections- frogs this time? She could hear Edward's soft chuckle: sensuous in his dark, mysterious, sexy way.

"You're a horrible liar Bella," he whispered and his voice took on a tone more serious. "Please Bella, Don't lie to me."

Bella licked her lips, for the first time noticing how dry and cracked they were. "I…I don't think you want to know just yet Edward," she whispered back. A girl cast a curious look in their direction and Bella looked down at her desk, at her hands.

"Isabella," Edward said in a tone more akin to chiding a child than anything else, as if she _had _to face him. That was what struck Bella as the worst of it- the fact he didn't even want to treat her as an equal anymore. At least when she had asked Jasper for his help, the blonde hadn't used a chiding sort of tone. And Jasper Hale had the facial expression range of an Easter Island Head. "Tell me. Now. It won't do you any good to get upset will it?"

Bella turned to face him and lifted her chin up ever so slightly. Her hands curled into fists. "Edward…I want to break up." She watched his face change- from confusion to shock to something Bella couldn't quite place. He looked… flabbergasted ….might be a better word. He opened his mouth and then closed it before he opened it again, reminding Bella of a fish gasping for air.

"B-But Bella! Something horrible could happen to you! Can't you see? I watch over you because I love you!" His voice had risen a notch, causing more students to cast the two of them curious looks.

Bella leaned forward, unable to keep the irritation out of her voice. "And can't _you _see that I have no freedom? I've made it the past seventeen years without you Edward. I don't think I'll die within the next twenty four hours."

"Miss Swan, is there anything you wanted to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked and Bella immeadtily bit her lip, unable to keep her tell from showing. She shook her head as their biology teacher glanced over to Edward. Her former boyfriend looked as if he was made of stone: unmoving, hands clenching the desk top. "Mr. Cullen?" their teacher ventured.

"No sir," Edward replied through slightly clenched teeth. Mr. Banner nodded before he turned around to write on the dry erase board at the front of the room, though it was clear he didn't believe the two of them.

Edward leaned over to her and Bella began to chew her bottom lip, suddenly nervous again. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest and she focused on her hands, wringing her fingers together. "Why Bella?" he asked. She could hear his voice, dripping with pain, as he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

_Because you scare me. I can't breathe anymore around you- you watch me all the time. I can't even drive to school by myself anymore because you might have disabled my truck. I have almost no independence now. The constant talk of how you're a monster and then you ask how I could ever want to be with you. That may lead to suicide Edward…Suicide! And how many times have you apologized for hurting my feelings, saying how you'll never do it again…and you do._

"Bella?" Edward's voice was getting louder again and this time Bella had no doubt her classmates were listening in on this conversation. "Bella why are you breaking up with me? Don't you love me anymore?"

Bella took a deep breath to steady herself. "I…used too," she whispered and forced her eyes to look from her hands to his beautifully sculpted face, to those eyes she had come to adore, to the vampire she had once loved so passionately.

"Then why?" Edward demanded, his voice rising.

" !" Mr. Banner snapped but Edward paid him no mind. He was rising out of his chair, towering over her, pain etched across his face.

"Edward stop it," Bella whispered and kept her eyes down cast. She could hear someone whispering in the back: the rumors were already going to fly. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan having a lovers' quarrel. The sudden realization of what she was doing made her skin crawl. This was to be the end of both of them…and somehow in this madness, Bella had become the more logical one. No longer had the "adorably furious kitten" and…she wanted to cry now. Bella wanted to sob her heart out with every passing moment.

"Just tell me Bella. Tell me why!"

"_ !"_ Banner's voice thundered. Bella tried to blink away the tears but one rolled down her cheek.

"Bella!"

Bella jumped to her feet, sending her chair shrieking across the freshly waxed floor. The movement was so fast that she sent the chair clattering to the floor and Edward actually reared back slightly in surprise. "You scare me Edward!" Bella yelled, focusing not on his face but at the hollow of his throat. Her cheeks felt on fire, her vision blurring. "There! Are you happy now?"

"Both of you stop this!" their teacher boomed but there was no need. At Bella's outburst, Edward sank back into her chair as if he had been struck, his face a mixture of emotions: anger, sorrow, confusion, hurt.

_Oh God,_ she thought to herself as she took a step backwards. _Just kill me now. _

But God wasn't listening today. The silence that had settled over the classroom was uncomfortable to say the least, horrifying at best. "Swa-" Mr. Banner began even as Bella backed away from her desk, from her class. She spun around and ran out of the room, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, her vision nearly blinded by the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She knew their teacher wouldn't let Edward follow- not after that outburst. But what would come tomorrow? Her shoes pounded against the floor as she went to the nearest door she could find and she tried the knob.

Bella swung the door open wide to reveal a janitorial closet: the rank stench of different chemicals almost made her recoil but if there was any place that might provide temporary sanctuary from her supernatural vampire, it was a small closet stocked to the brim with chemicals that might cover up her scent. She pushed her way inside, knocking over a few packages of toilet paper as she struggled to shut the door. Darkness enveloped her as she heard the blessed sound of the door clicking, locking.

Bella was safe.

She slid down to the floor as best as she could, her shins knocking into what must have been a mop of some sort and cans clanged against each other as she brought her knees up to her chest to cry. How had it all come down to this? "I hate this," Bella whimpered as she sniffled. "I hate this so much."

A soft snort from the other side of the door made Bella jump. Had Edward really talked his way out of class? She stiffened at the idea; there was no way this door could keep her from him then. "Hn," a deep, familiar voice murmured. "So you _do _have a backbone. I'm impressed."

Bella wiped at her eyes, peering up at the darkened shape of the door handle.

_Jasper?_


	3. The Spark

**Two chaps in one day! Like a boss ;)**

Jasper was pleasantly surprised.

Due to vampire hearing (and an inexplicit couorsity he would never confess) he had heard the entire dramatic conversation and Edward knew Jasper had heard it all. While his brother's heartbreak did not surprise him, what did was how Bella reacted to it. It was quite well known in the Cullen household how easy it was to walk over her, to intimidate her, and it wasn't just because she was the only human in a house full of vampires. Jasper could sense her every emotion whenever she came into the room; she could lie to Alice and Edward and Carlisle and Esme, and even Rosalie and Emmett, but she could never lie to him. Jasper knew how she quaked in fear whenever there was a heated argument nearby, how she caved under Edward's demands under the slightest bit of pressure. And while Jasper knew Edward would _never _hurt Bella physically, he didn't doubt that at some point in her life abuse might have been present. It was rare to find such a personality made _without _abuse.

"That…was an incredibly rude thing to say," came the whispered reply from behind the fragile safety of the door that separated them.

Jasper sighed and shrugged, plopping his back against the door. It made a loud popping sound but gave no indication it would break off its hinges. "Screaming at Edward was also incredibly rude," he pointed out after a moment of silence.

"Did he tell you?"

Jasper snorted. "No," he replied and let the silence stretch between them. He could hear her shifting into a comfortable position, aerosol cans being pushed against the wall, the scent of tears mingled in with the chemicals. Jasper wrinkled his nose at all those chemicals; they burned his nose. "You picked an excellent hiding spot," he commended. "It burns my nose."

A sniffle. It tugged at his heart and Jasper closed his eyes in an attempt to block it out, trying his best to shield himself from her emotions, though it did no good. He could sense her sorrow, her confusion and anxiety as if it were his own, could almost feel her tears as if they were his; his powers allowed him to see from her point of view. And for a moment, Jasper wondered what she must think, sitting captive inside a closet, a teary eyed mess.

Off in the distance, thunder rolled. If Jasper inhaled deeply enough, he could catch the faint whiff of rain on the horizon, the delicious scent of Bella's blood lingering amongst the burning chemicals. Another sniffle, complete with a whimper that caught his attention again. "I hate this," she repeated. "I…I wish …" she trailed off, another sniffle smothered by a roll of thunder closer then the last. "Oh great! I don't even have a ride!"

Bella began to cry harder and Jasper sighed, reaching out to her mind. He touched her emotions, felt the hopelessness of it, the sorrow, the anxiety, and the hatred at it all and sent her the only emotion he could think of- love. He sent love to her and could feel the subtle change: how it warmed her inside, how her tears were starting to stop. "What are you doing?" Bella whispered but her voice sounded far away, so very faint as love wrapped itself around her, hugging her, holding her.

"I'm sorry," Jasper murmured as she gave one last sniffle. The last bell rang but it was nowhere near as loud as the emotion that was being shared between the two. Passerbyers who saw the scene as they walked by would think Jasper Hale was merely in asleep standing up against a janitor's closet, his nose wrinkled because he smelled something bad that no one else did. Or maybe he was in deep concentration; whatever the reason, no one would think of disturbing him as the bell to let school out had been rung…and it was well known Jasper Hale was as creepy as the rest of his foster siblings. Besides, there was something more interesting then one of the creepy siblings sleeping standing up: Bella Swan had broken up with Edward Cullen.

Jasper opened his eyes, watching the crowd thin before him: he could see Edward striding towards him, terror etched on his face. "Thank yo-" Bella began.

"Edward's coming."

She froze in mid-sentence and Jasper cleared his throat and gave a tiny nod in Edward's direction. He did his best to build up shields against the onslaught he knew would be Edward's emotions even as the auburn haired vampire approached. "Have you seen her?" Edward asked, near terror on his voice. "Have you seen Bella?"

"Edward," Jasper began and Edward shot him a glare. Jasper fell silent and merely strengthened the feelings he gave Bella, if only to keep the girl from saying some kind of outburst that would give her away.

"Don't 'Edward' me Jasper," his foster brother snapped. "Where's Bella? She could be hurt or –"

"She's not hurt," Jasper consoled as Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"So you say Jazz," he said in a tone nearly dripping with sarcasm. He glanced around him to make sure none of the humans were overhearing him before he lowered his voice to a pitch that only the two of them could hear. "But she's _human_ Jazz. Humans are incredibly fragile; made of glass. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." He let out a harsh, jagged laugh. "I don't know what to do now."

"Go home Edward," Jasper said as he placed both hands into his pockets, doing his best to project an air of coolness. "Or go on a hunt. Just get some time to clear your head." In a higher voice where humans could hear them: "Good bye Edward. I'll meet you later."

Edward stared at him for a moment and Jasper had to wonder if his brother would try to read his mind. For a moment- Edward sighed and nodded before he walked away, his shoulders slumped. Jasper was the only one in the hallway now though he didn't give a light tap against the door until he heard Edward leave the building. "He's gone," Jasper murmured as he withdrew the love from Bella, allowing her to be calm.

The door clicked and Jasper stepped away as Bella opened the door. Her eyes were rimmed in red from crying, her nose a bit red as well. Very few people could pull off looking cute when they cried and Bella was no exception: she would look much better smiling then how she looked now. Thunder beat against the sky as the first torrent of rain fell down upon the school and Bella gave a small, strained smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jasper shrugged in response, feeling a slight heat rise in his cheeks. Strange. He had never really felt attracted to Bella before, and certainly couldn't find a viable reason to be so now.

"You can go home Jasper," Bella said as she bit her lip; another peal of thunder rolled as a fresh torrent of rain slammed against the school. "Thanks for helping me. I'll walk home."

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "It would hardly be civil of a gentleman to let you walk in this mess," he countered. He caught a glimpse of fear on her face and it struck him then that Edward might have said the same thing and then taken his devotion to Bella too far, escorting her _everywhere. _And if there was one thing Jasper could understand when it came to the type of person Bella Swan was…the two of them both liked their privacy. "Or you could call your father if you wanted," he added in an offhand manner. "Whatever you want."

Bella nodded, her body relaxing ever so slightly at the mention. Jasper's off hand manner had put her at ease despite not even resorting to manipulating her emotions to do so. Bella's smile seemed more at ease now as she nodded. "I think I will." She tilted her head to one side as if thinking. "Funny," she muttered to herself.

"Hm?"

Bella jumped and Jasper had to fight the tiny smile that threatened to come across his face. Alice would do the same whenever she was in a vision trance and someone would wake her out of it. "Sorry," Bella said, ducking her head. "I was just thinking something."

Now it was the vampire's turn to cock his head to one side. Bella cleared her throat and looked up at him. "I was just thinking how…similar we are. Sort of. We're both private people."

Jasper nodded in agreement. He could see that. "And we both crave honesty," he added.

Bella smiled: this smile was different from the other two in just how natural it was. This smile was Bella's true smile. And for some reason, it made Jasper want to smile as well. Though he refused too- Jasper Hale was still Jasper Whitlock Hale, and smiling willy nilly, trusting people with his heart, his emotions, was not something he did lightly.


	4. Leah Clearwater, the Protector

**Three chaps in one day! *throws confetti everywhere* Like a boss ! Anyhoo, to everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you so much 3 I read everyone's reviews and love to know what you think. To Cullenwhitlockhottie, I promised myself I would get the third chap of the day out for you so here it is! Enjoy dear ;)**

**And remember, please review! I want to know your thoughts, questions, anything you have. I'll read it all.**

To say Bella had been nervous about going home was an understatement. Even with Jasper's kind actions of the day, a tiny part of her expected Edward to appear around even corner. Even when Charlie came in with his patrol car with the excuse that Edward had to leave school early, she expected Edward to be trailing behind the patrol car. When Bella had finally reached her home, she was terrified at the thought of getting undressed. She searched the bathroom high and low before she locked it and undressed, turning on the shower as hot as it could go. Bella searched her own room high and low with the same fervor she searched the bathroom, finding no evidence of her ex anywhere. But that didn't mean he couldn't sneak inside later that night.

That was why Bella had armed herself with a knife from the butcher block: Charlie was the type of person who might think the missing knife was in the dishwasher and considering he had the graveyard shift and tomorrow was Friday, he would be too sleep deprived to notice such a tiny detail. So Bella slipped the knife in between her mattresses as a precaution: something to make her feel better though she knew it would do nothing against Edward.

Bella's night was stressful. She awoke at the slightest sound: wind shaking the branches of the tree next to her window, the sound of a dark barking, the wind. She awoke with her heart in her throat, one hand sweeping into the two mattresses to grip the handle of the butcher knife with a death grip. It was only until Bella had passed out from pure exhaustion in the predawn hours of the morning that she actually got any rest.

"Bella," a sensuous voice whispered in her ear and Bella yawned, attempting to roll over into a more comfortable position. "Bella." The voice was more insistent.

"Gwha," She replied in gibberish as she cracked one sleep encrusted eye open to see who it was. Her heart leaped into her throat as she realized who was before her and she tried to rear away but Edward reached out, encircling his fingers around her wrist. Trying to resist against him was trying to resist against granite.

"You weren't in school today and I was worried Bella," Edward said as he brought her wrist up to his mouth, kissing it. "Are you sick?"

His beauty dazzled her for a moment, even as her heart thudded in her chest. His eyes were the same deep topaz she could get lost in. But that didn't distract her from the sititution. "I-I'm not sick," Bella muttered, keeping her eyes downcast. She could still reach for the knife if she wanted too, but she would have to lean forward and reach between his legs to slip her free hand into the mattress to get it. And even then, Edward could still block it, due to his faster reflexes.

"Bella, I want to talk," Edward said as he brought his other hand to her cheek. It felt cold against her skin. "I love you Bella. I will _always _love you Bella." He stroked her thumb across her cheek. "You can never understand how deeply I feel about you."

"Edward…I want you to go now," Bella whispered, unable to keep a tremble out of her voice. "Please?"

Edward leaned in until their lips were millimeters apart. "Bella," he whispered, his voice pained. "Don't do this to me."

"Edward _stop_," came the whimpered reply.

"She said let her go dirt bag. Unless you're going deaf too?"

Edward's head snapped up and the two of them turned to look towards her window. Leah crouched on the branch closest to her window, a disgusted look on the beautiful woman's face. "W-What are you doing?" Bella asked, voicing Edward's thought.

Leah snorted. "The first human/vampire relationship in years suddenly breaks up and you think no one won't know anything about it?" She turned one cool gaze to Edward and stood up, hands on her hips. "Back off Popsicle Ass, before I jump through her window and shove my foot up your asshole and shift."

"Miss Clearwater, this isn't any of your business," Edward responded as civilly as he could, though even Bella could hear the strain it was taking on him.

"Like hell it is. You're about to force yourself on her! Back. Up."

It was a meeting of titans: one made of stone and stalker like passion, the other made of pure fury. The only thing keeping the two from tearing each other apart was the treaty…and Bella in his grasp. Edward let her and Bella practically flew off the bed, landing on the floor hard. She scrambled towards the window, undoing the latch and opening it wide so Leah could have access inside. Edward cast a glance, his face unreadable as he stood to his full height. "If you harm one hair on her head," he began and Leah simply grinned.

"Bella's a big girl Eddy boy," Lean crooned. "So go fuck your farm animals and go home."

His lips thinned into a straight line and he turned to look back at Bella. She shrank against his glare, practically feeling the anger radiating off him. "Call me if _anything _should happen," he told her and disappeared in a flash, leaving Bella disheveled, standing beside Leah.

Leah groaned. "_God _how did you ever put up with him? He's even worse than Jake's constant whining."

Bella bit her lip. "Um…" she trailed off, unsure of how to say this out loud. It sounded so _wrong_, even if it was true. Leah looked at her and raised one eyebrow, clearly waiting. "…Thank you for stopping my ex," Bella finished. The words sounded _horrible_: "stopping my ex" but…Bella had told him no right? She had told Edward to stop and he _hadn't. _

Leah smirked. "Please. To get a jab at the Ice Princess here, I would stalk his ass all day. Except that would bring me down to his level and I'm not going there." She crossed her arms over her ample chest and took a deep breath. "You're going to be placed under protection," she added.

"_What?!" _Bella squeaked out.

"P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N." Leah spelled out. "What it sounds." She gave a harsh laugh at Bella's shocked face. "What? You don't think just because you and Ed broke up means you can return to a normal life?"

Bella ducked her head. "I had hoped it," she admitted. "Or…at least one without Edward's heavy involvement."

Leah snorted. "If I was in your place, I would rather have a life where none of those bloodsuckers existed." She rocked back on her heels, clearly thinking. "The protection plan was going to begin now but I told them to give you a few hours to at least _think _about the idea of house arrest."

Bella nodded. "Thank you," she said and truly, she meant it. After all, who were the council elders to decide when she could leave her own house? "When do they need my response?"

"A few days. Friday at the latest."

Bella nodded. "And," now she grew hesitant. Edward may not be entirely out of her life, but that would leave only one other person she had to worry about. Jacob, as much of a dear friend as he was to her, was just that. And she knew how he felt about her. "Who will be patrolling the house," Bella continued. "Is anyone going to stay inside the house with me?"

Leah seemed to have caught the edge in her voice as she shook her head. "Not him," she replied. "That's like giving a recovering alcoholic a bottle of celebratory whiskey. I'll be your personal bodyguard inside the house. The boys can patrol the yard. And if the ass thinks about making a move I'll rearrange his face. Now," Leah gave Bella a look up and down. "You might want to get ready for the day. No telling when another fruitcake Cullen is coming back."

Bella nodded, her cheeks flushing as she realized she stood before Leah in just her panties and a tee shirt. She got dressed, her hands shaking only slightly from the encounter but if it affected Leah any, the beautiful woman didn't show it. Bella sighed. She envied Leah's confidence. She got dressed and turned to face Leah who had stood guard beside the door, eyeing the window with her darkened gaze. It was time to face a new day. The question was…could Bella handle any more of this madness?


	5. Skewered

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. To all those who alerted this or faved it or is just plain readin' it for enjoyment, thank you so much! I'm happy to be creating a story yall like so much :D . I read all the reviews so Granny Wolf (I think that's who asked about Alice- sorry sleep depreived so I'm sipping coffee to wake up) here's a little family drama in answer of your question ;)**

**Please review!**

"I can't see her!" Alice hissed as her pencil flew over her paper in great, wide, agitated arcs. Jasper leaned over his wife's shoulder, peering at whatever she was drawing. He had to admit, his wife's power was pretty interesting though at the moment her sketch looked like one big, gray blur. She flung her pencil down, sending the thin piece of wood flying in two. Jasper gently placed one arm around her shoulders, feeling how thin she was as he rubbed her.

"What part?" he asked though he had a fairly good idea judging by the mess she had drawn.

"All of it," she groaned and plopped her head on the paper. "I hate it when Bella does this," came her slightly muffled groan.

Rosalie sniffed as she sank into the chair opposite them, graceful as ever. "Well, whenever she makes up her mind on what she wants, then you can do your little mind scry." She twirled one blonde lock around her finger. "Until then, I don't see why you even bother Alice."

Alice raised her head and sighed. "Bella is my friend Rosalie," she replied and shot Jasper a grateful glance at the loving contact. "And Edward…" Alice trailed off, not wanting to voice the thought that all three of them had. Edward had not taken the break up well; after Jasper had left Bella at the school he had come upon Edward desolate and dramatic as ever, kneeling in the rain in the front of their house. His emotions were so horrid Jasper had a sudden urge to jump off a cliff and to remedy the sitiution both Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward back into the house, where Esme did her mothering act.

Now the three of them were sitting at their spot inside the cafeteria, the furthest away from all the students, hearing every rumor that flew about the place. There were rumors that the reason behind the breakup was Edward was secretly a female transvestite who had confessed to Bella about his (or her) deepest, darkest secret. Jasper choked on his own spit in laughter at _that _one. Another rumor was how Bella _must _have cheated on Edward; she found another man. Bella was a whore. Bella was a slut. Bella was this and Bella was that. Not many logical rumors.

Then again…what rumors were logical?

"He didn't come back yet?" Emmett's voice boomed and quite a few heads turned to look him. If Jasper could face palm without anyone noticing he would have. So much for being discreet. Emmett flashed a peace sign at some of the humans before he sat down next to Rosalie, giving the gorgeous blonde a kiss.

"No," Alice sighed and folded her paper into neat little squares.

"Where did he go?" Jasper asked, his interest piqued.

"To her house," Rosalie said with a sigh, rolling one apple around her tray. It hit the ocean of mashed potatoes and gravy and she wrinkled her nose at the horrid smell of two dirt foods combining to make shit scent.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Dude," he complained, "Bros before hoes!"

Jasper felt his irritation rise at the word but his wife spoke for him, narrowing her lovely golden eyes. "Bella is _no _hoe," she growled.

Rosalie snorted. "No she's a home wrecker."

"Aw shit, here we go again," Emmett grumbled and even Jasper had to agree. He could feel the animosity the two women had for each other: so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Alice adored Bella like another sister. If Jasper wanted to be honest with himself, he would even say that Alice saw Bella as a replacement for her own lost sister Cynthia. Rosalie meanwhile, continually saw Bella as a threat not only to the tentative family the Cullens had created, but a threat to the coven's very existence. And trying to find an even ground between the two women was like being in the middle of the Battle of Verdun: a fucking death wish.

Jasper sent a wave of calm to his ferocious wife and to Rosalie before the two could drag both him and Emmett into this fight and his wife turned her liquid nitrogen glare onto him. Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice," he purred, "is there _anything _you could see? Anything at all?"

He could sense a tinge of irritation at him using his power on her but that was quickly swallowed by a tiny hint of glee. "Yes," she chirped, clapping her hands together. "I could see one thing: the Black Paradigm might come. At least, I saw the black cloaks they wear."

The three of them froze but it was Rosalie who spoke first. She leaned in, long blonde locks trechously close to being dipped in the sad excuse of a Salisbury steak. "Are you fucking _mental_?" she hissed. "How can you be so happy about _them_?"

Emmett raised one eyebrow. "Uh…Alice," he began, "those are the people that go crazy popping pills, killing vampires. Volturi's greatest threat. Where does being happy come into play here?"

"Honey," Jasper began as Alice turned her head to ever so slowly look at him. The act was incredibly creepy, even to him. "The Black Paradigm isn't something to be happy about. We have to move if they come near us again."

Alice smiled. "Then we'll kill them," she said simply. "It's what our kind has always done when danger strays to close. I'm just saying, when worse comes to worst; the Black Paradigm will be there. "

Jasper's arm tightened around Alice. He would never allow those mass murderers anywhere near his wife. He would kill them all, even if it was with his dying last breath. He saw a glimpse of the same feeling in Emmett's eyes as he threw one burly arm around his wife, gently pulling Rosalie back from her "beat-the-shit-out-of-Alice" stance. Alice sighed and rested her head against him. "Don't worry everyone," she murmured. "Everything will be alright. I know will be."

Emmett and Rosalie nodded in agreement but Jasper could tell everyone here was lying. Their emotions said it all. He took a deep, shuddering breath and Alice looked up at him, curious. "I need to hunt," he whispered low so that only they could hear him. The three nodded and Alice moved, allowing him to stand up. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze goodbye before he turned and walked away.

It was partly truth: being in such close proximity with humans made Jasper unbelievably hungry sometimes. Most of the time. But the main reason he was leaving was because of the lie. Jasper wanted honesty, even if it was more horrible then a well crafted lie. And this little charade Alice was playing…it wouldn't last for long. That much, he knew.


	6. Conversation

**Enjoy :D**

Leah seemed on edge, whether it was from the possibility of seeing Edward again or not, Bella didn't know. What she did know though was standing in silence next to Leah was quickly becoming awkward. Bella decided to lead the way, padding downstairs to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" she asked,

Leah shook her head. "They should be here soon."

_They? _ Bella cocked her head to one side. "I thought you said I had till Friday to decide on parameters?"

Leah nodded and pulled out a chair, plopping in it. She stretched arms high over her head, long legs splayed out under the kitchen table. "The Council isn't _that _much of assholes Swan," she said with a flip of a hand. "I'm talking about BP." Seeing Bella's blank look Leah raised her eyebrows and leaned forward. "Prince Bloodsucker never told you?"

Bella shook her head, suddenly feeling very queasy. One hand gripped the counter as she waited for Leah to continue. "Who-what's BP?" Bella asked a bit weakly. "It sounds like the oil company." A small part of her mind wondered if this mysterious BP was another branch of the Volutri; Edward had never made good on his promise to make her immortal and while Bella still desperately wanted to be immortal, she was glad that she wasn't going to be in a relationship with him as well. Forever in a relationship with Edward Cullen made her sick now.

Leah motioned towards the table and Bella nodded, almost tip toeing to the table. She sat opposite Leah and placed her hands in her lap, crossing her ankles. Leah took a deep breath before she began: "BP stands for the Black Paradigm: it's a small organization with a serious hard on for vampires. No one really knows when they were created but their _primary _target is the eradication of vampires. It's why none of their agents have ever come to La Push to kill us."

Bella nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

Leah shrugged. "Somewhere in Japan. It's why the tiny island nation has _never _had a vampire problem in all its existence." Bella could detect an undercurrent of awe in the woman's voice. "Rumors about them are all over the place- they know about others like me, like the pack in La Push but we're not on their radar just yet. Anything that poses a threat to a human is hunted down without mercy."

Curious, Bella leaned forward. "Who-_what's _in the Black Paradigm?" she asked. What kind of supernatural creature would dare attack a vampire? That was like some unknown creature attacking Edward and even _killing _him. The thought was simply…foolish, amazing, and insane. Bella could never attack a vampire; humans were too frail, fragile compared to the strength of the Cullens, let alone the speed.

Leah grinned. "Humans," she whispered. "Drugged to the fucking gills, but humans Princess. Humans that know about the supernatural world and they're not afraid of kicking ass and taking names."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. _Humans, _her mind squeaked out. She cleared her throat. "As in…actual…humans?"

"No porcupines," Leah said and sighed. "Of _course _humans; I've only heard of them. They're sending a small squad here to Forks." Bella shifted under Leah's eyes. She knew why. Because of the relationship Edward and she had once shared.

"How long will they stay?" She whispered.

Leah shrugged and leaned back again, relaxing. "I just know a small squad is coming soon. It could be today or it could be tomorrow or it could be until Friday. Either way, don't be surprised if one of them comes around and tries to decapitate one of your precious Cullens."

_Such a way with words, _Bella thought to herself with a tiny smile. She wouldn't wish harm on any of the Cullens. Ok fine, maybe Edward. Bella Swan was clearly not a saint. But …she didn't want anything bad to happen to Alice or Esme or Carlisle. Rosalie…well Rosalie was a bitch. And Emmett seemed nice. Jasper… Bella felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about the lithe blonde. _Jasper's nice,_ she thought to herself with a tiny smile.

Leah shook her head. "Who are you thinking about now?" she asked as she ran a hand through her silky black hair. "Pease tell me not Princess."

"Wha?" Bella yipped and winced at how she had sounded like a squeaky dog. Her cheeks only grew hotter. "N-n-no. I'm not!"

"_Dear God it is."_

Bella shook her head furiously. "No! I'm thinking about Ja-" her voice broke off as her entire face grew hot.

Leah sighed. "From the frying pan into the fucking fire," she grumbled and shook her head. "What is it about you and dead people?"

"Ah…I…like them?"

"A self professed necrophiliac," Leah grumbled with another shake of her head. "And I thought _my _family had problems."

"Ah…" Bella trailed off. She couldn't explain her feelings about Jasper to Leah. It wasn't just that the vampire was far kinder then Edward ever was, or that he was also incredibly handsome. Because she wouldn't lie; Jasper was handsome. He got her blood boiling, her hormones racing just thinking about his body and how different it looked from Edwards. But she didn't want to…fuck him… Bella didn't know what she wanted with Jasper. "I don't know how I feel," she confessed and stared down at her hands. "But I can tell you this: not all the Cullens are horrible."

The look on Leah's face was unchanging. "Uh huh. And serial killers just need a hug."

Bella sighed. There was no way she was going to change Leah's opinion on the Cullens. No way in hell.


	7. Bloodlust

**Heeyy folks! The Black Paradigm make their appearance! I hope you enjoy this chap! Remember, please review. Tell me what you think? ^^I'll try to reply.**

He could hear the frightened heart beat, could smell the delicious scent of blood flowing through plump veins and Jasper's mouth watered. He stood downwind from the deer, hands almost shaking with excitement as the innocent doe nibbled on the grass. _God _how thirsty he was. It was heaven to be away from school, to let himself loose and feed. He would just have to be careful now; kill before the emotions could get to him. Jasper crouched only slightly before he moved into the slight breeze, allowing his scent to travel to the doe.

Every muscle in her body twitched in that one momentous second as his scent entered her velvety black nose, the neurons transmitting to her tiny brain the danger she was in. The doe turned to run but Jasper was already at run: he covered the distance between his prey in seconds and body slammed into the smaller mammal. The doe gave out an all too human scream as the first wave of terror struck Jasper in the face, the sound of the doe's ribs cracking almost painfully loud in the emptiness of the forest. Jasper thrust his face against the doe's throat, fangs ripping into the soft flesh. Blood gushed into mouth: hot and welcome, the strong iron taste sliding down his throat.

The doe struggled against him: its legs furiously pumping even as he drank it's lifeblood in the hopes he could end its suffering. Terror rolled off it as Jasper finished the job, holding the doe in his arms as he tried to send calmness, comfort to it. But not even empaths could completely control a person when their instincts were in control. The doe still died in fear.

Jasper gasped, laying the corpse down on the ground as his senses slightly dulled: no longer would he be driven by the sudden craving to kill…for the next few days at least. "I'm sorry," he said to the dead doe as he wiped at the blood on his mouth and chin. He glanced down at the sleeve of his Armani shirt and sighed. Rosalie would have a fit that he had used a long sleeved Armani silk shirt as a wash rag. Well fuck it all.

_Crack._

Jasper froze, body tensing as he strained to listen for another sound. He could not explain this sudden fear he himself was feeling: only that it was instinctual. He sent his power out around him within a six foot radius, searching, feeling and heard a slight gasp though whether it was from him or the monster behind him was something Jasper would never know.

He sensed the untainted desire to kill and spun around just as the human rushed him with a thin bladed sword. He jumped away, the edge of the blade cleaving in two one button on his chest. The human giggled as Jasper immeadtily recoiled mentally, gathering his power to build his shields. He recognized the midnight black cloak tied around the Asian human male's neck anywhere. "Paradigm," Jasper growled and the man chuckled.

He looked worse for wear: clothes underneath the cloak frayed and patched, his skin a swallow color, black hair clearly thinning though whether it was from age or the horrid side effects of what made these human monsters work, Jasper didn't know. Tied at the man's waist was a small leather pouch where one hand had already slipped inside it. But what Jasper noticed most of all was how heavily his pupils dilated were: so much so that Jasper could barely detect the brown irises of his eyes, even with enhanced vampric senses. The man pulled out one small, white, oval pill and held it to his mouth. Jasper wrinkled his nose at the smell of the pill: it smelled like death: heavy and rank.

"Go back to hell,' the man crooned and popped the pill into his mouth. Jasper watched the action of his mouth chewing, his throat swallowing. He saw the tendons in the man's arm stand out as he gripped the thin blade (_a katana _his mind registered from all those boring history classes he had to sit through,_ it's called a katana_) in one hand.

"You first," Jasper growled as the Black Paradigm member charged him. He swung his blade in a wide, glittering arc, aiming for Jasper's neck but the war veteran simply dropped to the ground, feeling the wind of the blade as it brushed past the tips of his hair. For one moment the human was off balance and Jasper struck, thrusting his right foot into the human's abdomen with all he had. A scream ripped from the human's lips as he dropped the sword and clapped both hands together to make one fist, slamming it down on Jasper's ankle as he flew backwards.

Something cracked and Jasper screamed at the pain. The human slammed into an oak; his body thrashed against as he landed on his left arm and fell to the ground in slump. Jasper was clutching at his right ankle, pulling back the demin of his jean leg as best he could to see the damage. A web of cracks upon his skin, appearing from under the rim of a white cotton sock. "Y-You can't kill me vampire," the human laughed and Jasper jerked his attention to the task at hand.

The human was trying to get up, half crawling up the tree to get himself into an upright position. A trickle of spittle and blood passed his lips and instinctively Jasper focused on the blood. The human's left arm was at an awkward angle, clearly broken as it dangled uselessly. "The Bloodlust gives us the strength to defeat the demons," the human panted in euphoric glory, limping towards Jasper, his good hand reaching inside one patched sleeve.

Jasper pulled himself into a stranding position just as the human pulled out a dagger. Normal weapons weren't supposed to do any harm but this was the Black Paradigm; they had dedicated centuries to perfecting the art of murder. There was no telling what was so special about that dagger. "The Bloodlust watches over me," the man shrieked. "And it will defend me as I will defend this town!"

Jasper gripped the trunk behind him so tightly that he could hear the bark chipping behind him. The man gave an ear piercing scream as he charged, aiming the dagger point at the hollow of Jasper's throat. The blonde vampire threw himself to one side, using his bad leg to trip him. The human fell against the tree trunk just as Jasper used all his strength to jump back into a standing position. His body weight landed on his injured ankle and he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he fell atop the human, flattening him against the tree. Jasper slammed the back of his fist against the human's neck: once, twice, three times before he heard the loud _crack _of the spine being broken. He felt the human beneath him go instantly limp and Jasper slammed his fist into the back of the human's broken neck, just for good measure.

Nothing.

_I'm lucky he didn't have any psychic powers as wel-_ Jasper froze in mid thought. This batshit human had the scent of the highway on him and they were only a few miles from Bella's house. It was no secret to the supernatural community just how crazy the Black Paradigm was for vampires and rumor had it that some of the more specialized members could even detect the scent of vampires from clothing. Bella had dated Edward; she was _covered _in vampire scent. And where there was one foot soldier…

"Shit," Jasper hissed between clenched teeth as he forced himself to take a step. Pain lanced through his leg. He would have to drag it- he had to warn Bella. No. He had to take her to the rest of the Cullens. Granted Jasper may be the best fighter out of the coven but the odds would be against any lone Black Paradigm warrior if he tried to attack them. And at least Bella would be safer with his family rather than at home by herself.

Another agonizing step. _I'm coming,_ Jasper thought as he took a good step with his foot and then decided to just drag the leg. Continual pain ran up and down his leg but it was easier now then simply one foot at a time. Jasper only hoped he wouldn't run into any more soldiers.


	8. First Blood

**Happy Mom's Day everyone! Enjoy!**

Bella had decided on going out to eat for breakfast; after all the excitement that had happened earlier in her house she wanted to get out. Leah hovered around her for a few moments before the beautiful, tanned woman announced she was heading back to La Push to tell the others that Bella had been given the ultimatum. Bella nodded as she finished tying her shoes and grabbed a brush, attacking the mass of knots and tangles that such long hair always held in the early morning. "Call La Push if you've made your decision early," Leah said as she walked towards the door.

"Alright," Bella replied and winced as her brush won yet another victory against a nasty tangle.

"_Bella!"_

Bella jumped, her brain trying to analyze who the owner of the voice was even as her own feet rushed towards the door. "What the hel-" Leah began as Bella shoved the much taller woman aside, yanking her front door open. Her breath caught in her throat as she Jasper coming towards her, as fast he could with a lame leg. Bright red blood was smeared around his mouth and with each dragging step he took towards her, Bella could see the pain flicker across his face. "Shit," Leah cursed under her breath. "Stay away from him!"

Bella took off.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled as she almost tumbled over her own two feet. She cursed at herself inwardly as she regained her balance though. Now was not the time to act a klutz. More pain flashed across his face. "Oh God, stop walking!"

He took another dragging step. "Bel-" he started.

"_Stop walking!" _Bella screamed.

Jasper stopped as Bella ran the rest of the way to him: the sight of blood around his mouth forgotten, the fact that this was reformed serial killer, a vampire who she had only met with under Edward's supervision. In this moment Bella could only focus on the fact he was in _pain_. And it frightened her. She skidded to a stop only a foot or so before him, trying to take his form in. Jasper looked positively awkward standing in front of her with his hands at his sides, no doubt wanting to be the one to walk to her. But Bella was not about to allow him to cause more pain to himself just so he could talk to her. "Jasper what happened?" she breathed.

He waved her question away. "Bella we have to go. _Now_. "

There was the sound of Leah clearing her throat before Bella heard her voice. "Can you two have this conversation elsewhere?" Leah called out from the backdoor, a disgusted look on her face. "Unless you want to die that badly Swan…" she trailed off, taking a step towards them. Her eyes widened as the wolf took in Jasper's face. "Fuck! Get away from him!"

"Everything's alright," Bella said in a voice that sounded firmer then she felt.

"Like hell it is! He probably just ate a defenseless human!"

Now it was Jasper's turn to clear his throat. "Well…technically…not defenseless," he mumbled under his breath, so low Bella wasn't even sure he had said anything.

"What?" Bella asked.

"And actually, I drank from a doe, not a human."

"Whatever," Leah snapped. The glare she was giving him was blood boiling and inwardly Bella found herself wanting to back down from the she wolf's righteous anger. But it was hard to do so when there was a strange sort of calmness surrounding her: Jasper's work no doubt. Bella flashed him a grateful smile and he gave her a tiny one back. Leah was almost upon them: her long legs taking each stride with confidence. A tiny part in the back of Bella's mind realized that if they ever did another Terminator movie, Leah would be perfect to play one of the death defying machines. She already had the "kick-your-ass" air Terminators needed.

"You need to come with us Bella. I ran into one of the Black Paradigm members in the forest when I was hunting-" at this Leah snorted- "and he attacked me. They're going to come after _anything _with a vampric scent." His words caused her heart to pound despite the calmness he gave her and Bella bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, her voice no longer sounding firm.

Leah did not quite look as convinced. "And why should I listen to you again?" Leah asked. "You haven't exactly been the friendly neighborhood vampire to me or anyone else."

"Because I came back to tell you."

The words hung in the air between the three of them and not even Bella could deny the truth of them. Jasper had ever right to have gone to Carlisle. He didn't have to come back to them. And some part of Bella inexplicably trusted him. "Thank you," she whispered. Jasper simply nodded. Bella took in his pained stance and then over at the hunk of metal that remained of her truck. "Leah do you know how to hotwire a car?" she asked as she took Jasper's arm.

The blonde simply raised one eyebrow as Leah shrugged. "I can tinker with it but can't promise anything."

"That's fine. That's all I ask for," Bella replied and then to Jasper: "Lean on me if it gets to be too much. We'll take the car back."

Leah simply rolled her eyes at the two of them before she walked off, back towards the old truck. Jasper's blonde eyebrow went even higher. "What are you doing?" he asked even as she tugged on his arm. He took a tentative step with his injured ankle and though Bella was physically weaker then he, it did alleviate a tiny portion of the pain he felt. And it was the thought that counted.

"Helping you," came the simple reply as the two made their way towards her truck. Bella could see Leah grumbling something under her breath with her head tilted down low. Bella took a deep breath. "Will you be alright?" she asked as she felt the calmness drift away from her.

Jasper was quiet for a moment but Bella was beginning to get used to the silences the handsome male produced. "I believe so," he answered and Bella sighed. She could always trust Jasper to tell her the truth, no matter what. "My ankle is broken but…nothing that cannot be fixed with time."

"Which you have plenty of," she added and heard his soft chuckle. They were almost to the car when they heard the bloodcurdling scream, causing Bella to jump.

"What the hell was _that_?" Leah yelled as the truck rumbled to life after a few coughing spurts. Three pairs of eyes turned to see the owner of the scream: a young woman only a few years older than Bella herself, Japanese perhaps, with an ebony cloak tied around her neck. She held in both hands a broadaxe and her thin lips were spread into a vicious, predatory grin. _She's going to kill us, _Bella realized, suddenly frozen to the spot.

"That," Jasper replied as evenly as he could, "is one of the lovely Black Paradigm agents. A foot soldier hopefully." Bella picked up on the word hopefully even as she felt calmness envelope her again. The woman screamed again before she charged, running towards them from the line of the forest.

"Fuck," Leah breathed as she slid out from the driver's seat in an almost sort of daze. Bella helped Jasper to the passenger side and shut the door, casting a glance behind her. The Black Paradigm was already halfway towards them.

"Leah get in!" Bella yelled as she ran over to the driver's side. Leah practically threw herself into the bed of the truck even as Bella floored the reverse. Her old truck sprang to life, peeling backwards in a wide arc before it was facing the crazy human. Bella jerked the shift into "drive" and slammed her foot on the gas; the truck jerked forward, tires sending dirt flying everywhere. The steering wheel shook in her hands as Bella forced the truck straight, towards the human woman whose grin only seemed to spread wider at the sight of impending doom.

_I can't kill her!_ Bella thought to herself even as the axe blade cranked back; a clear sign she was about to throw it. "Nnn," Bella whimpered even as she felt her hands start to jerk the wheel to the right.

Jasper's hand yanked the wheel to the left and the front tires swerved suddenly, catching the woman in the abdomen with the dull corner. Her body sprang upwards, for one sick moment reminding Bella of a rag doll before it slammed against the hood of her truck and then her windshield, sending spider webs racing across the glass. The woman's body slid off of the truck, landing on the ground. Bella cast a glance in the review as she left her house: the woman hadn't moved.

"Oh God I killed her," Bella whimpered as her truck careened onto smooth pavement.

"Bella," Jasper began.

"She came at us with an axe," Bella said, a desperate attempt to try and explain the madness of it all. "This is all my fault!"

"Bella-"

Bella could feel tears clouding up her vision and she rubbed at her face to make the tears stop. "I _killed _someone Jasper." She pulled her truck to the side of the road, her hands shaking. "Oh God- I-I _killed_ someone."

"_Bella!"_

Bella gulped, looking at Jasper. He had a pained expression, though whether it was from the bumpy escape they had just had or whether it was from her emotions Bella wasn't sure. He leaned over, arms gentling pulling her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. "It's not your fault."

"But-"

"Everything is ok."

Bella cried.


	9. The Fail Team

**_Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think!_ 3**

_We need to keep moving._

It was a simple enough thought but part of Jasper didn't want to let her go. She truly did feel fragile in his arms; for once, Jasper realized just _how _delicate the human body could be. His predatory instincts made him realize that he could easily snap Bella in two if he had wanted too, if he was _hungry _enough. Thankfully though, Jasper had gone for that hunt. He cleared his throat and knocked on the back window of the truck. Leah had dropped down to the bed of the truck once she realized what Bella was about to do, and now Jasper caught her peeking into the cab. "I need you to go to La Push," Jasper said, "and tell your pack what's going on. Once the Black Paradigm gets rid of us, they'll be coming for you next."

He could feel her shock mingling in with horror even through the metal and glass that separated them but Leah Clearwater showed no outward sign of what she was feeling. Bella pulled herself out of his arms, sniffling. "We have to go to the high school," she whispered, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Oh fuck the high school," Leah breathed and this time the realization hit all three of them hard. To be honest, Jasper had completely forgotten about the high school: his family was there and their collective scent would bring the other squad members running. She leaned in close, her forehead just barely touching the cloudy window. "Swan you drive for that high school like your fucking life depends on it."

"No," Jasper snapped and the two women turned their heads to look at him. "If you haven't noticed wolf," he said in a voice that was as steady as he felt, "We do not exactly make the most reassuring rescue team. A temperamental werewolf, a lame vampire, and a human."

Jasper caught a glimpse behind Bella's eyes and for a moment thought he felt a flicker of resolve, of defiance. "We _will _rescue our friends," she said as she turned to face the road. She stomped on the pedal, her truck roaring forward. Leah let out a squawk at the sudden move and Jasper had to brace himself before he was rammed into her already dented dashboard. "I won't allow anything else."

Jasper found himself smiling at the subtle change in her: in this one moment she had shown a glimpse of her backbone and Jasper had to admit…he liked it. Still…one had to take in to account their strengths. Leah was (at the moment) the strongest out of the three of them so she would do well for defense. Bella would be safer in the car and the machine was a formidable weapon against the soldiers indeed. Jasper had lost most of his mobility but he could still land a few good hits: he would be the defensive portion. He glanced over at the gas gauge: the rickety bucket was doing sixty and shaking.

Bella took a curve and the tires went squealing on the pavement. "Jesus woman! Slow down on the turns!" Leah's voice snapped as Jasper heard her struggle to find purchase from the bed.

Jasper could see the school up ahead: there was more than one squad of Black Paradigm soldiers surrounding the school. If he had to guess, he would say at least twenty on the outside with at least ten others heading inside the school, all their weapons bared. At the sound of squealing rubber the twenty guards perked up and Jasper saw each hand reach into their pouches, pulling out their own respective oval shaped pills. Bella's truck bounced over the esplanade as it headed for the closest solider standing on the grass, close to the front door. Jasper could smell the horrid stench of the pills and froze as the strongest wave of bloodlust, the purest intent to kill he had ever felt, struck him hard in the chest.

All the soldiers outside the building gave Jasper Hale a collective grin.

The truck hit its next victim; plowing under the drugged human. "Leah now!" Jasper managed to gasp out and he could hear the roar as she changed, leaping out of the truck. He caught a glimpse of bursting gray before she went sprinting to the side, hackles raised, and the sunlight glinting of the gray fur to reveal a silver tinge to it.

Bella's eyes flickered to his own. "Are you ok?"

Jasper nodded. "Emotions," he replied as calmly as he could, forcing the intent to kill away from himself, doing his best to build up shields. Bella swerved the truck back towards the building, parking it in front of the double doors.

"I'll be right back," she breathed as she opened the door. Jasper started to slide over into the driver's seat and paused, taking Bella by her hand.

"Be careful," Jasper whispered as he let her go.

"Of course," Bella replied, eyes wide, biting her lip. He slammed the door and forced the truck into drive, using his left foot for the gas and brake. It was an awkward position for someone who was right hand and right foot dominant, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He aimed the truck for Bella's second victim: a young man who had started to come at them with a significant limp. With the strongest shields Jasper could muster, he ran over the human a second time and then placed the truck in reverse, listening to the satisfying crunch of broken bones.

"Shit," Jasper hissed under his breath as he rotated the wheel all the way to the right. Leah was trying to fight off three of the maniacal bastards and while her speed was helping her from being caught, there were more than three opponents flinging daggers at her. Jasper could see the spurts of blood fly up as weapons found their mark and the gray she wolf snarled in response, whipping around to chomp on arms and legs: _no lethal blows, _Jasper thought grimly as he gunned for her closest attack.

Leah's ears swiveled in his direction and she danced to the side as Jasper came racing past, slamming into a woman with a large spear. The spear went hurtling up as her body slammed into the windshield before bouncing off, this time spraying glass everywhere inside the car. Jasper grateful Bella _wasn't _in the car- there was no way he could protect her from the shards of glass that had rained down, quite a few no doubt that would have been embedded in her face. He ducked at a flying axe , feeling the burn as the blade skimmed against his left shoulder before it thunked solidly behind him.

Jasper snarled and rose up to peer over the dash. The owner of the axe was running towards him: her face split wide, one arm missing, and no doubt from Leah's rampage. He could see Leah not far behind her, trying valiantly to fight off the group of Black Paradigm soldiers. He slammed his good foot on the gas pedal, plowing into the human who had dared to try to kill him before he jerked the car into park and rolled out.

At his scent hitting open air, two soldiers came running, daggers unsheathed. Jasper reached the axe and pulled it out easily enough. It was not a weapon he was familiar with- but it would do. He hobbled towards the two soldiers, holding the axe at the ready. "Jasper no!" a femine voice screamed- _Alice_ his mind connected- and then he saw her blur plow into the closer opponent. She jammed her fist into his throat, crushing it after three hits. The other Paradigm agent snarled and advanced; Jasper threw his axe in an attempt to protect her but the weapon only winged the human. Dark crimson blood shot upwards into the air and Jasper gagged. _God_ how he wanted to drink now, to drain them all.

Alice scrambled to her feet, blood splashed over her face, droplets dangling in her hair. She ran towards him, anxiety, fear, horror, wafting off her. "Jazz," she whispered as she threw her arms around him. "Are you alright? What happened to your leg!"

Jasper managed to nod. "Yeah," he croaked out, unable to take his eyes off all the blood. He could already feel himself salviatating.

"Why did you go to her?" Alice whispered, holding him tighter. "Why?"

Jasper froze, his bloodlust momentarily forgotten. The memory of her complaining about how she couldn't see anything…that couldn't have been a lie could it? He pulled Alice away, looking down at her, something making his throat tight, curling in his chest. "Did you lie to me?"

Alice gave him a strained smile. "Only…partially. I saw the injury and the choice you would make which would lead to it. But there was also the choice to come back to the school. If you had…we might have been able to avoid the massacre going on right now."

The screams were filling the air, reminding the Civil War veteran all too well of the past. This was no longer a battle. This was war.


	10. Affinity

**I want to apologize for the last fight scene in chap 9 as I felt I could have done better now that I reread it. Hopefully, this chap will make up for it and the horror undertones are begining to show 3 Please read and review!**

Bella ran inside, almost tripping over herself in the process. "Hello?" she called, looking both ways before she crossed the empty hallway. _Splat. _Bella skidded to a stop, her heart pounding as she listened for that strange sound again.

_Splat._

To the left! In the nurse's station! Bella tried her best to walk as quietly as she could, hands shaking as she pressed herself against the wall. The door to the nurse's station was slightly ajar: she could hear more sounds, squishing and thunking sounds that made her stomach twist as she remembered what had occurred earlier. The image of the Paradigm solider lying motionless on the ground in front of her house, limbs bent in awkward angles. She swallowed back bile and peeked in through the crack, gripping the door handle so tight her knuckles were white.

What remained of the school's nurse face she couldn't see and for that Bella was grateful. The Black Paradigm solider- a young woman with short black hair cut in a bob, her back to Bella. The way the light played off her hair gave her an almost red halo, due to the slight undertones in her hair. The nurse's legs were splayed wide as the young woman (_more like a girl_, Bella thought as she noted how thin and petite she was) kneeled before her, dragging something across. The woman's arms had been chopped off; the weapon a cleaver lodged firmly into the wall.

The girl stood up and the thought of her being a child was only further proved: at most she couldn't be more then fourteen. Bella could see the girl's hands covered in crimson, in blood. "I know you're there," she whispered and turned around to stare at Bella from the fragile safety of her door. The black cloak tied around her neck was pinned with an orange butterfly brooch inlaid with green and silver. She reached up to touch it, taking a step towards Bella. The dress she wore was maroon, trimmed in white lace and it struck Bella then that the girl could pass for an Asian version of Alice as a child more than anything else.

"I won't let you kill my sister," the girl whispered raising her hand. Bella took a step backwards, notching her eyes: they were so dilated that she could barely see any iris. The girl had taken one of those pills.

"I-I-I don't want too," Bella stuttered out, backing away, towards the corner where she could hopefully make a run for it. The girl followed her one slow, deliberate step at a time, hand outstretched.

"I won't let you hurt Kaedae," she whispered. "I won't let you."

Bella saw a spark of blue appear in the palm of her hand and on instinct dropped to the ground as the tiny spark exploded. A pillar of flame: orange tinged with blue and mixed with yellow shot where Bella's chest had once been. Bella could feel the searing heat and tried to run, diving around the corner just as another blast of flame rippled past her. Someone was screaming now: more than one person, a crescendo. _Oh God it must be lunch time!_

"I won't let you hurt my sister!" the little girl screamed. "Not Kaedae! I won't let you!"

"I don't want too," Bella gasped, scrambling backwards.

"I won't let you! I won't let you! I won't let! Iwon'tletyou! Iwon'tletyou!Iwon'tletyou!iletyou!I_iwon'tlet you!"_

Her chanting voice was a near hysterical scream as more flame conjured around her hands, spiraling around her wrists, flowing up her arms and around her entire body. She was engulfed in flame, her voice chanting those same four words with a near hysteria. The color of the flames caught the highlights in her hair, giving her a red aura of sorts: she looked like a demonic angel. Bella's back brushed up against the wall and for one moment time seemed to freeze. She was captivated by this girl: the near hysteria in her voice, the _fear _clearly written in her eyes. In this very moment Bella realized that this girl was just as afraid of _Bella_ as Bella was afraid of this girl.

"Bella!" Mike Newton called out though she was unable to tear her eyes away from the horrid, beautiful sight. "Bella run!"

The girl stopped merely inches away from Bella's own feet, hands trembling as she clutched together one tiny fireball. Bella watched as it began to build its strength: going from marble sized to overflowing her cupped hands. "Ah," Bella hissed as she clutched her right hand close to her chest; it had been licked by one of the overflowing flames. The wall was unrelenting as Bella pushed herself against it in an attempt to crawl away from the flames. She glanced over in the direction of Mike's voice: he had bad looking cut on his cheek and had skidded to a stop at least ten feet away, his face pale. "S-She has powers," Mike stuttered. "Oh shit."

"Leave her alone Sister."

Bella had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't even noticed the girl walking towards them, her near spitting image. _Twins!_ Bella thought as she moved an inch towards Mike. The sister of the Flame Girl- _Kaedae_ Bella remembered, _the girl called her sister Kaedae_- had the faintest of blue highlights in her own bobbed hair and was dressed in camo slacks and combat boots, quite the opposite of the more femine looking twin. But what got Bella's attention was the two large black feathered wings protruding from her back; the reason for the girl wearing a black tank top perhaps? Kaedae's sister shook her head.

"They're going to kill us," she whispered. "They're going to _separate _us."

Kaedae shook her head and reached out, fingertips mere inches from her sister's protective flames. The flames moved away from Kaedae as if touching her sister was _forbidden_ and Kaedae intertwined their fingers. "Rei," she whispered with a soft smile. "They can _never _separate us."

Kaedae's blue eyes settled on Bella and the older woman gasped. Kaedae's eyes were _normal_! "You didn't take the pill," Bella breathed.

"Just because I didn't swallow the Bloodlust," Kaedae whispered, tightening her grip on her sister's hand, "does not mean I will not kill you if you try to harm my sister. We are here to kill the vampires. Nothing less and nothing more unless a new threat arises."

Bella could say nothing; La Push would be found out soon enough. A silence fell over them before the twin girls backed away, facing both Bella and Mike. Rei's flames vanished as she threw her arms around her sister's neck and Kaedae's wings expanded to their full length: her wings were so large they could almost touch either wall in the middle of the hallway where she stood. With one powerful pump of her wings the two girls rose and shot away in a single motion, leaving a dumbstruck Bella and Mike.

"Oh fuck," Mike whispered as he walked to Bella. She looked up at him and watched as he slid down next to her. Bella could see the beginnings of a brush the shape of a handprint forming around his neck. She could see a few faint specks of puke on his chin and lips. "Oh fuck this day."

"Wha-" Bella started, hoping what he was going to say wouldn't be true.

"First this massacre and now…" Mike trailed off and looked at Bella, his face pale. "The Cullens Bella. Did you know about this? _We're surrounded by fucking monsters._"


	11. Daydream

To say that Jasper was angry was an understatement.

He was the definition of furious, of righteous punt kicking Lucifer up the ass a hundred times and then dropping the demon into a tank full of piranhas. He was so furious if he didn't care so much for Alice he would screamed in her face. It took all he had not to project his anger, his pure rage at everyone in the vicinity as Carlisle set his leg. Alice wisely said nothing to him, though she acted her usual, chipper self. He could still sense her jealousy though: a tiny seedling of it that would surely grow.

Carlisle made a cast for his ankle: the breaks in his skin had spread to mid shin and while the wound _looked _nasty, it would heal within a couple weeks. He had to stay away from Bella: the second degree burn on her hand was still fresh and it made her …almost tantalizing to think about, as horrid as that was. Jasper had no problem with _killing _but with someone he found himself growing …dare he say…"close" too, Jasper would do anything else but kill. Or at least, he should hope so.

So for safety's sake he locked himself up in his room, waiting. It was Day Two since the massacre at Fork's High: Sunday by normal standards. No word from Bella- Charlie Swan had demanded that his daughter stay with him and while Jasper wanted to argue it …it wouldn't be right too. Bella deserved to be with her family just as he should be with his. And there was the whole revealing of the Cullens to think about.

From what Jasper could peaice together: Rosalie struck first. A Black Paradigm solider charged her and she kicked him in the groin. He pulled her hair and Emmett grabbed the offending bastard by the neck and groin and body slammed him onto the table to the point it broke in half. Cue chaos erupting as more soldiers filed in. The damages were listed: the cafeteria was nonexistent; numerous hallways were destroyed and littered with dead bodies. The humans Bella had hung out with had survived courtesy of Edward, though Jasper had the sneaking suspicion the auburn haired vampire did it so Bella could see how kind he was rather then out of any goodness in his heart. Not that Jasper was one to talk, given the blonde's reputation in the supernatural world. Leah…the other La Push wolves had come to her rescue but not before the little police force of Forks also showed up. In short…Forks knew about everyone's existence. And everyone couldn't leave.

It wasn't about physical strength: the Cullens could easily breeze past Charlie Swan and his lackeys, even with the injury Jasper had sustained. It was about the morality of the decision that lay before them. Do they leave Forks? Or do they stay and fight, save a town that had been good to them.

No one was willing to discuss the idea just yet: cut and run the town, leaving its populace to the crazy drugged vampire hunters. No one was _willing _to discuss it just yet, though Jasper could feel the atmosphere in the house. It was the reason why Jasper had holed himself up in his room, away from the others, even from Alice. He needed time to think, to relax.

"Jasper? May I come in," Alice chirped from behind his door.

He could sense her fake cheer, the anxiety as she opened his door. In one hand Alice held a green thermos, filled with mouth watering blood as she stepped through, a smile on her face. She closed the door behind her. "I feel like we should talk Jazz. You've been avoiding me since Friday."

Jasper reclined back on their bed, placing his hands behind his head. "I've been thinking."

"About?" she skipped towards him, bare feet skimming the ground as her green and white checked dress bounced around her knees. She looked like a petite country doll: even the green headband with the fake dandelion perched atop it, the only thing missing were boots. She was making an effort to appeal to whatever she wanted, using his background and they both knew it.

Jasper said nothing as she bounced towards him, jumping on the bed by his side. She offered him the thermos and Jasper took it, sitting up to take a swig. The chilled blood flowed down his throat as he swallowed. Alice sighed, folding her hands on her lap. "I know you're upset Jazz," she began as he leaned over to place the thermos on his night stand. "And you have every right to be. But I can explain." She watched him lay back down in his original position: hands behind head, staring up at the ceiling.

Her anxiety was growing. "Jasper?" she whispered as she reached out to stroke his face, brushing blonde locks away from his eyes.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't- well…I didn't _know _the extent of it," Alice said as she lay down beside him, placing her head on his chest. She was drawing circles on his chest through his long sleeved tee, sighing. "I saw the capes of the Black Paradigm and I saw you…hurt. But I know you had a choice between coming back to me and going to Bella. I couldn't see beyond that."

Jasper slipped his left hand out from behind his head to hold her: he rubbed her back, his fingers lingering over her left green dress strap before continuing the massage. "Alice," Jasper sighed.

"I do love you Jazz."

He could sense the truth in that. She raised her head to kiss him, her lips pressing against his throat. "The next time you have a vision, you can tell me. I won't leave you Alice, unless you want me too."

She stopped drawing circles on his chest, palm down. "What I want," she whispered as she rolled atop of him, both legs straddling him, "is for you to forgive me."

"Forgiveness through sex?"

Jasper felt himself smirk at that. "Do you mind? We'll be quiet, I promise," Alice purred in his ear. The lust radiating off of her, off of him, was overpowering and Jasper decided to let her feel their lust combined. Her eyes went wide for a moment at the tidal wave before he kissed her, pulling down both straps.

Alice giggled before she slipped one hand under her shirt, kissing. Jasper's jeans felt tight as he ran one hand through her hair, holding her to him before he rolled over, switching their positions. And his breath caught in his throat at the woman he saw before him- not his wife Alice, but _Bella_. Bella with a gleam in her eyes, her cheeks slightly flustered and long brown hair spread out against the sheets, legs splayed out beneath a green and white checkered dress that was pushed up to her waist to show pink panties. The thought turned him on.

"Jasper?"

Jasper blinked it and it was Alice before him with her dress pushed up to her waist, a mix of confusion and lust wafting off her, cheeks slightly flushed. It was _Alice_. "Jasper what's wrong?"

Jasper licked his lips, trying to smile. "Nothing," he whispered.

_Everything._


	12. Murmur

**:D Yall know the drill! 3 much love to everyone who has reviewed.**

"There's some cyclone fencing over there," Ben Newton said, pointing in the direction of where Sarah Newton had placed wooden planks. Bella nodded as she turned to get a large roll and glanced behind her to see Mike's father walking to the back of the store. To say that chaos had enveloped the town was an understatement: those that had guns slept with them at night. Charlie had taken Bella to the Newton's camping store and the two families had been trying to fortify the building and their vehicles to the best of their ability.

Bella gently placed the bundle of cyclone fencing on the ground as Mike took a pair of wire cutters and snipped the wire holding the fencing together. It sprang apart and Bella struggled to hold the fencing together before she just let it drop. Mike gave her a thin lipped smile as he took one end of the outermost layer. "Are you ok Mike?" Bella asked, knowing full well the question was stupid. Her classmate was unnaturally pale, sickly looking really. He had been since the massacre and had acquired a trembling in his hands.

Mike dropped the wire cutters and picked up a hammer, reaching into his pocket to pull out a nail. "I can't sleep," Mike confessed as Bella held the fence against the window. Mike placed the nail against the beam to which the front door's hinges were attached.

Bella watched him hammer the nail in: his whacks were half hearted at best and every now and then the two of them would stop what they were doing to peer out the front window at the forest across the street. They had finished covering the one window with the chain link fence before Bella handed Mike a plank. The windows were to be sealed inside with fencing, and then wood under that. One store window had already been done and the two of them were working on the last one.

"Do you sleep Bella?" Mike asked as he hammered one plank into place.

Bella bit her lip. "No," she whispered and it was true. She had seen people she walked by with in the halls: throats slashed, bodies covered in stab wounds. Some of the bodies were even missing limbs and heads. Every time she closed her eyes at night, she would see those people strewn about, the soldiers she killed with her truck…Bella awoke with her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating wildly, wishing someone was with her.

Mike took a deep shuddering breath before he reached in his pocket for another nail. Bella handed him a fresh plank. "When can we leave you think?" Bella asked, watching as he hammered the nail into the topmost part of the plank.

"Soon I hope," Mike whispered. He looked at her and cleared his throat. His cheeks took on a pink hue as he glanced down at his feet. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

_Please don't ask me out, _she thought because in truth she couldn't handle any more surprises. "What?" she asked and winced. The question had sounded harsh, even to her own ears. "Sorry," Bella murmured with a shrug. "On edge."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, that's …understandable. Anyway," Mike paused for a moment, as if trying to word what he was going to say. He nodded to himself before he asked: "Bella…did you break up with Edward because of…I mean did you know what he was?"

_A vampire? _"Different?" Bella supplied and the shudder that Mike gave was a clear indication of what he thought of the Cullens. She shook her head. "No I broke up with him because he tried to control me. _Everything_ Mike. He even watched me in my sleep without my knowing and disabled my truck because he felt I wouldn't be safe."

An influx of emotions danced across the youth's face before anger finally settled over his features. "What the _fuck_?" Mike hissed, taking Bella by surprise. In the time she had known Mike Newton, he was not one to curse. "And you didn't _leave_ him sooner?"

His voice had taken on a high edge. "I _did _leave him!" Bella snapped back. "I was scared!"

"Bella you could have gone to your father! You could have gone to me or the teachers or _anyone _about this. Did he hurt you?"

_My feelings. _Bella took a deep, shuddering breath of her own, nostrils flaring. "Mike I don't want to talk about this," she replied. Mike dropped the hammer; the tool hit the ground with a clank, making her jump.

"That fucking _bastard_," Mike hissed. "He did didn't he?"

"No he didn't! I swear Mike!"

Mike snorted, a look of disgust on his face. "No? No? Bella you're _different _ever since you hooked up with him. He won't let you breathe; he had you twisted around his little finger. Hell, you can't even look me in the eye _right _now!"

"Mike just because you like me-"

"That's not the point Bella," Mike yelled, cutting her off. "It's the _principal_ of the matter Bella. Yes I like you. Yes I want to date you. But any guy who does all those things to the girl he claims to love is a peaice of _shit_ Bella. Do you understand me?" He was speaking the words with such vehemence that Bella found herself taking a step back, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood.

"I-I'm sorry-" Bella began.

Mike looked away, curling his hands into fists. "Why are you even apologizing?" he asked, looking away from her. Bella had the feeling it was taking all he had not to scream. "I just wish you had told someone sooner."

Bella said nothing; she brought up one finger and pressed it against the small, tender part of her lip that she had bit. She pulled away the finger to see a small splotch of blood on her lip. "I'll be back," she whispered as she turned around to go to the back where the restrooms were.

Mike simply nodded before Bella turned around and walked to the back, listening to the sound of his hammering. It was at a time like this that she wanted someone here; someone to hug her and tell her it would be alright. She slipped inside the bathroom, letting the door close behind her before she walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet.

Running water washed over her finger as Bella stared at herself in the mirror, taking note of her own red rimmed eyes, of the light shadows that were under her eyes. Bella licked her lips, wincing at the spot of which she bit before she turned the faucet off. She could feel her cell phone in her pocket and pulled it out.

Bella had the cell numbers of all the Cullens: at first Edward had demanded she have only his but Alice had pointed out the logic of having every member's, just in case something went wrong. Bella was glad that she had listened to Alice. Bella thought about calling Alice, she truly did. But after a few minutes of thinking, Bella decided against it. Alice would probably be busy with her visions. And Bella sure as hell wasn't going to call Edward. She scrolled through the address list before she found Jasper's number and clicked the little green call button.

_He won't answer, _a voice whispered inside her head. _If Jasper is smart, he would have left with his family at best._

One ring.

_Maybe he still is home? _Bella snorted. _But he can't come here. The entire town is on lockdown from them, from La Push as well._

Two rings.

_Where are you?_

"Hello?" The voice was almost breathless and not at all like the calm and collected vampire Bella knew, but it was unmistakably Jasper's voice.

"Jazz?" Bella whispered, oddly relieved to hear his voice.

"Are you being attacked?"

"No no," Bella said quickly and leaned against the tiled wall of the restroom. "I-I'm just glad to hear your voice," she confessed. "It's so…creepy out there. Quiet. Ah …" Bella trailed off, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I just want someone to talk too. Are you busy at the moment?"

There was silence on the other end so heavy that for a moment Bella wasn't even sure Jasper had heard her. "Jasper?" she thought she heard someone whispering before his voice answered the phone again. Someone in the background was practically _growling _at him but the words were so smashed together Bella could hardly make sense of them.

"Here. I'm coming."

Bella nodded. "I'm Newton's Olympic Outfitt-" the dial tone cut her off, leaving Bella blinking owlishly at the phone in her hand. "Ok then?"


	13. Let the Games Begin

**Wish me luck on my THEA tomorrow guys! Whhoo! Oh and Purple Infinity, now that I know your real life identity, be nice :p I know how much you fangirl over Erik XD. Anyhoo, hope yall enjoy another OC of mine! Read and review please ^^**

Rudyard Kipling had once written that the female of the species was more deadly than the male. Jasper had cause to believe in that now. The phone had rung and instinctively Jasper had reached for it. Hearing Bella's voice caused something in him to crack, to see that glimpse of Bella on his bed again even as he spoke. And the worst part of this betrayal was that Jasper knew Alice could hear her: enhanced senses sucked in the privacy aspect.

"What?" Alice growled. "Bella is ok Jasper! Honestly," she huffed and pursed her lips, looking more like a spoiled child than anything else as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't believe you would pick my _friend _over your _wife_."

"I'm not picking anyone Alice. I'm merely going over there to comfort her."

Alice nodded sagely. "Yes," she purred, "and this doesn't involve disrobing in any way, shape, or form?"

Now Jasper couldn't hide his ire. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, trying his best to reign in his irritation, to calm Alice down before her own anger could help grow his irritation into full out anger. And the last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with Alice. "Do you have that much faith in me Alice?" he asked.

He could feel her emotions at war with each other: anxiety, that seedling of jealousy beginning to grow, anger. Her straps were pulled down so far that it clung to her breasts; if she leaned over right then and there he would be able to see down it. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes narrowed as she clutched fistfuls of the bed sheet she was sitting on. "I have faith that you would stay here with me."

Jasper had the sudden urge to laugh though as to why, he couldn't explain it. The closest reason he could find for such a mean gesture was that it felt almost as if she was trying to give him a guilt trip. "Alice," he began.

"Don't Alice me!" she snapped, sliding off the bed. "Is that what you want Jazz? My _friend_? Is it because she has a bigger bust?"

"Alice don't be this like this-"

"_No,_ you don't be like this!" Alice stopped for a moment, hands clenched at her sides, tiny chest heaving. Jasper watched as that familiar glazed look came over her eyes. She was having a vision. "You…are…" her voice trailed off and for a moment, Jasper thought she would have cried if their kind could. He could feel her anger, her sudden influx of sorrow. Jasper took a hesitant step towards her, leaning down so he could brush spiky black away from her temple. Amber eyes fastened on him: intense, focused.

"Alice?"

Alice pushed him away and this time Jasper had to flinch as her anger hit him. Hard. "You stay," she whispered, a tremble in her voice. "You choose to stay. _You picked her._"

"Ali-"

"Get out," Alice hissed, taking a deep, shuddering breath before she exhaled. Jasper could feel her trying to get a hold of her emotions but the only strong thing he could sense out of it all was that she wanted to slap the shit out of him. "Just get out Jazz. When you get there, maybe Edward can talk some sense into you."

_Edward? _

Jasper froze. He had thought his foster brother would be at home with them: Carlisle had put everyone on lockdown in case the Paradigm should come back or Alice had another vision. Jasper had thought Edward would do the same thing and stay inside the house. Jasper had to smile at that thought. Sane? Jasper was about to do the same thing. "When does he leave?"

"Edward's been gone ever since I entered your room."

_Damn it all! _Jasper spun around as quickly as he could; awkward at best with the damned cast on his foot. He half hobbled half ran out of his room as quickly as he could, not even bothering to cast a glance at Esme as he grabbed at a set of keys in the small Plexiglas bowl where all the Cullens unceremoniously dropped all their vehicle keys. He glanced down at the set of keys as he unlocked the door- Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. "Jasper?" Esme called out.

"I'll be back," Jasper replied. "Lock the door." He pressed the unlock button as he hopped into the driver's seat, turning on the ignition. The Wrangler rumbled to life as Jasper took off, racking his brain for the approximate layout of Forks. Olympic Outfitters was on the edge of town; perfect for sportspeople and hunters to see their shop and buy their wares. Jasper broke the speed limit as he drove over the slick roads, eyes searching for anything that looked different from the dark forest landscape. Wheels squealed on the asphalt as he entered town; the pure desolateness of it all…Forks had seemingly become a ghost town over the course of two nights. Though Jasper knew all the humans in the town were hiding.

_Drive any faster and you'll wind up with your face smeared in the pavement guy._

Jasper gasped at the sudden invasion of privacy; at a voice that was clearly not Edward's. "What-"

_Then again, vampires don't really have to worry about everyday shit like getting into a fatal crash huh? So why don't you do the morally right thing and slow down before you wind up killing any of the townsfolk ok?_

The Wrangler was slowing down but not of his own accord: something was inside his mind, controlling his good foot as it switched from the gas to the brake, slowing the jeep considerably to a pleasant crawl. "What are you doing?" Jasper asked as the Wrangler came to a complete stop.

_Controlling you via your brain. Nifty little thing, being a telepath. I noticed there was a telepathic vampire in town but I guess I scared him shitless,_ came the carefree thought. Jasper could see someone up ahead: a faint figure off in the distance that was fast approaching. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose at the stench of the pills. This man was a Black Paradigm solider. The man had fluffy blonde hair, though without the slight curls in it that Jasper had, dark green eyes behind slightly lopsided glasses. He had a lithe build, not unlike Jasper's own, though unlike the other Paradigm soldiers, this one was a telepath and Caucasian.

Jasper felt something in his brain withdraw and the man's green eyes returned to the normal look of a human. "I come in good faith," he said with a shrug. "Not that you give a shit."

"Who are you?" Jasper asked, eyes flickering past him to Olympic Outfitters not far behind him.

"The name is Erik Hansen, ex member of the Black Paradigm at your service," he said with a slight bow and a smirk playing about his face.

"Ex?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Jasper smiled. "Fair enough. Now what do you want? A girl needs me," he replied and Erik snorted.

"Well _that _couldn't have gone any more romantic could it? I'm here to offer you help before the shit really hits the fan vamp. You know it will."

"When is the next attack?"

Erik Hansen lifted one thin, blonde eyebrow. "You're not thinking of actually fighting are you Dracula?" Silence. Now the human made no denial of the smile that stretched across his face. "No offense but you've only got one working leg at the moment. A one legged man in an ass kicking contest could beat you right now."

Jasper nodded. He knew full well what would happen should he be drawn into combat at the moment. He also knew he might _have _to fight soon as well. "Are you going to tell me or stand in my way?"

"Well with a question like that, how can I _not_ help you?" the human replied as he hopped into the passenger seat. Jasper simply gave him one long look. Erik patted his arm. "I'm helping you dude. Trust me, if you tried walking into Outfitters right now that Mike Newton kid would shoot you right now due to your associations with the telepath."

Jasper urged the Wrangler forward, casting a curious glance towards the human. Erik Hansen told the truth, that much Jasper could discern. "Dare I ask why?"

Erik shrugged, reaching into the pocket of his black overcoat before he pulled out a pack of Marlboros and a lighter. He flicked the lighter on; the tiny flame bright and full of life in the desolate town. "I'm going to venture not a lot of people like this telepath of yours?" Erik guessed as he lit the cigarette and took a puff.

"He is my foster brother," Jasper admitted.

The human exhaled a cloud of smoke drifting upwards in a near lazy ring. "Well you're not as much of an asshole, I'll give you that."

"…Thank you?"

Erik chuckled. "Well," he sighed, "let the games begin."


	14. The Players

**Every time I look at the view counter now and see it's over 9,000, I hear Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z going: "IT'S OVER 9,000!" All laughs aside, thank you everyone for your feedback. I'm glad so many people are liking Erik; he's a cutie pie. I'm debating on whether or not his twin Jack should come into play as well, but who knows, we'll see? Anyhoo, please read and review! Enjoy!**

Bella left the bathroom, walking towards the front of the store when she caught a glimpse of him: Edward, striding towards the double doors. "Hey Bella," Mike called, his back to the doors, "What's wrong? You look pale."

Her phone slipped through her fingers, clattering against the ground. "Mike get away from the door," Bella gasped, trying to keep herself at a controlled walk. It was easier said than done though: Edward could easily get past their defenses with a simple kick or two. At the sight of Bella's jog Mike turned around and Bella could only imagine what his face looked like. She saw Mike's body stiffen and then her friend charged forward with his hammer drawn back, as if expecting Edward to come bursting through the doors.

Edward paused for a moment, raising one hand against the unfortified portion of the glass doors. The sunlight sparkled against his skin: a million diamonds crushed against the sand. "Do you mean to defend her?" he asked his voice low and soft, like velvet. But his eyes were hard- Bella gulped as she walked up behind Mike. "Defend her from her own boyfriend?"

"S-s-she doesn't like you," Mike stuttered. His knuckles were white. "Go away you freak!"

Edward's eyes narrowed as he curled his hand into a fist. "You know you cannot win against me Michael," he murmured. "I can defend Bella far better then you. Give her to me. Or you will force me to react with power that you cannot possibly withstand."

Mike cast a glance at her and Bella could see the fear on his face. She knew her own face must mirror it and for one wild moment she thought Mike might do that; all his talk about liking her, about what a real guy does when he like someone was just talk. But just as quickly as that thought entered her mind it left as Bella saw something pass over his features. Mike seemed…different. "Bella," he whispered, "do you trust me?"

"Wha-" Bella started and stopped as Mike held out his hammer.

"I want you to run. When he breaks in; I'll deal with Edward myself."

"I-I can't do that Mike," Bella gasped even as Mike pressed the hammer into her hands. She could feel how warm the smooth wood of the handle was, how Mike's fingers trembled as they brushed against her own.

Mike gave her a tiny smile: goofy and in later retrospect, heartbreaking. Mike pulled Bella into a hug: arms tight around her before he let go. "Emergency exit Bella," he whispered in her ear. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can." Mike turned around to face Edward and Bella could see the anger, the rage pouring off the vampire just by the look in his eyes, by the stiffness in his jaw. "Come on you freak," Mike yelled. "Show me what you got!"

"_Mike!" _Bella screamed as Edward threw a punch. Shards of glass and splinters of wood went flying everywhere and instinctively Bella covered her face, turning away from the storm.

"Run Bella!" Mike yelled as he turned to face Edward.

Bella shook her head. "Mike I-"

"Bella damn it! Move your fucking legs!"

Edward was peeling back the wood and the fencing with relative ease; as if it were made of tissue paper for him. _He is a vampire after all_, she thought with a horrid realization even as she took one step back. "Bella please," Edward pleaded, "stop this nonsense. Come home with me."

"Breaking into a girl's temporary residence isn't exactly a way to show affection dude. You know that right?"

The voice was undoubtly male and loud: as if the person who had spoken had half shouted. At the sound of the voice Edward turned his head, confusion marring his angelic features. "Brother?" he started and Bella could hear the questioning tilt in his voice. _But that doesn't sound like Jasper_, she thought to herself as she inched forward, curious to see just what had gotten Edward's attention. Even Mike seemed confused, and he was closer to the damaged doors then she was.

"What are you doing Edward?" Jasper's deep voice sounded like heaven to Bella's ears and she sighed, relieved. If Jasper was here, then everything would be alright. Right?

"What are you doing with one of _them_," Edward asked and Bella could almost hear the venom dripping off the word.

"Damn, could you at least _act _like you're fucking civil," came the strange voice again, thankfully quieter this time. "No body likes a bitch man. Especially a bitchy telepath." Edward actually took a step _back_ at that, eyes suddenly wide. He clutched at his head, rubbing his temples even as he glared in the direction of Jasper and his unseen companion.

Jasper's voice: "What are you-"

"Nothing. Just showing your darling foster brother here if he tries to fuck with me I'll kill him. Now back away Frosty: these nice people probably worked all day on those doors and you just annilated one."

Edward was backing up, no longer rubbing at his temples as if he had a bad headache but actually clutching his head, grinding his teeth so loudly that even Bella could hear it. He was backing away from the doors even as there was a knock against the doors. Bella ran to them, by passing Mike as she hurried to unlock them. Mike helped her: moving away the locks and the wood until the door was slightly cracked. Bella opened it, hoping Jasper would be on the other side. The door revealed a handsome stranger: tall and lithe and blonde like Jasper, though this man's hair was straight whereas Jasper's had a slight curl to it. A burning cigarette hung from his lips in a haphazard way and one hand raked through his hair. His irises were nearly nonexistent: a slight thin circle of green behind lopsided glasses as his pupils took up most of the eye. _Paradigm!_ Her mind squeaked and Bella slammed the door in the stranger's face.

"Well that went well," the stranger grumbled from the other side of the door.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked him.

"That is an extremely stupid question vampire."

Silence. Bella took a deep breath before she opened the door again, casting the stranger a sheepish glance. "Sorry," she mumbled as she took notice of the bright red mark against his forehead.

"Nonsense, I get slammed in the face by doors all the time."

Bella blinked at him, biting her lip to keep from smiling. She was failing, horribly. She could see behind the strange man that even Jasper was trying not to smile. The stranger cast a glance over his shoulder at Edward who was still clutching his head. "Romeo go home," he said as he took a puff of his cigarette. "You're safer home right now than anywhere else."

Edward opened his mouth as if to retaliate but it was Jasper who stopped him from speaking. Jasper gave him a look, _one _look that caused her ex to fall silent before he nodded, backing away. The stranger's eyes swirled to normal as he rubbed his temples. "Fuck, using my telepathy always gives me a headache."

"You came…" Bella whispered as Jasper nodded, hobbling inside after the stranger. She felt happy: relieved and happy and without thinking she threw her arms around him, hugging him close. "Thank you."

"Bella! What are you doing?" Mike asked and Bella pulled out of the hug. She could hear the worry in Mike's voice even as the stranger cleared his throat, closing the door behind Jasper.

"Looks like a hug to me." Mike shot the stranger an annoyed glance and he grinned. "The name's Hansen. Erik Hansen at your service. And before you start with that "how can we trust him" drivel, please note I helped chase away a psychotic vampire away from your door."

Bella bit her lip. "Don't say that," she began and Erik Hansen sighed.

"Would you prefer sociopathic?" he offered.

"I would prefer the term "misguided"," Jasper muttered.

Bella simply shook her head, unable to argue with each terms at the moment. She cast a grateful glance towards Mike and smiled. "Mike," she began. "Thank you."

He cast a glance at her and looked away. "Yeah…" he trailed off. "Don't mention it." _He was willing to _die_ for you_, Bella thought as her fingers brushed against Jasper's. _Could he…like me?_ Jasper looked down at her and Bella saw the barest hint of a nod, as if he could read her mind. _Oh Mike…you shouldn't like me._

_I like…_

Their fingers brushed again and this time Bella entwined them, enjoying Jasper's closeness, enjoying his very presence. Sometimes, Bella wished she was normal.


	15. Under My Skin

**Hope yall enjoy. I suck at romance and espically intmate scenes. Seriously XD. If anyone is good at writing graphic stuff like that, please pm? I want to deliver quality to yall rather then just quantiy and if someone can help me improve the intimacy aspect, then yall don't have to read a crapfest XD. Anyhoo, please enjoy, read, and review.**

Bella's fingers were warm to the touch as Jasper held her hand and part of him was excited; strange, how he felt centuries younger. But another part of him felt revolted at what he was doing as his mind drifted back to Alice, his wife. _His wife. _Bella gave him a sheepish smile and Jasper forced a tiny smile on his face. Never in a million years would he have expected himself to leave his wife. Oh, men do it all the time and Jasper had seen his fair share of heartbroken women; their emotions were cyclones to him and just one of the many reasons why he tried to stray away from people. But heartbroken men and women: abused and scorned, cheating hearts combined with the wounded, their emotions crying out for someone, for anyone to take notice of them. This was why Jasper tried to stay away from crowds, why he tried to stay away from people in general. Because the stronger a person felt about another, the stronger those emotions became.

Like Mike.

Like Alice.

The human male didn't catch his eye; Jasper could tell he was striving not too and the blonde didn't blame him. The thought occurred to him as Bella lead him to the back of the store, to use his power and make Mike feel something better. But just as quickly as the thought entered his head, it left. That would have been an emotional invasion of privacy, and Jasper didn't want to hurt the boy anymore then he already was. "I didn't think you would come," Bella confessed as she led Jasper to the camping section where he could see a single gray tent set up. Bella plopped down on the entryway of her tent, legs splayed outside onto the floor.

Jasper eased himself down. "I hadn't planned on it," he answered truthfully. He could feel her shyness creep up now as the two of them took in the situation: the two of them in the back of a well lit store, alone…for the most part. Mike remained up front with his head down and the telepath was with him.

"Ah…sorry if you were doing anything…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands. She was biting her lip again.

"You like to bite your lip don't you?" Jasper questioned as he saw a slight blush spread across her cheeks. Her nervousness was apparent but she looked kind of…cute.

"You notice everything don't you?" Bella murmured as she glanced down at her feet before she raised her eyes. Their eyes met and Jasper felt her emotions even as he struggled to build shields around himself: anxiety but stronger then that was an attraction with a hint of lust. "Jasper," Bella whispered, "can I ask you something?"

He cocked his head to one side even as his mind scrambled for an approipate response for the question he was sure she would ask. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Those four words hung between them as Jasper tried to think of a proper answer. He could feel Alice's presence in the back of his mind and hear her words ringing in his ear: _You choose her! _He ran a hand through his hair, even as she leaned forward. Her cheeks were bright red as she half raised herself, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Jasper reacted on instinct: he wrapped one arm around her, holding Bella close. Her lips were slightly parted and he took that as his cue to slip his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Lust was surrounding the two of them, engulfing them even as logic demanded that the two of them _not _do anything naughty. Jasper pulled away first, resting his forehead against Bella's. "Guess I shouldn't have?" Bella whispered an awkward smile on her face.

Jasper felt a smile that was more genuine then the first stretch across his face. "Bella Swan," he whispered, "you're getting under my skin."


	16. Broken Innocence

**Sorry for the slight delay; was busy with brother's prom and getting ready for the begining of the semester. Now, shall we begin? :D**

A scream pierced the air, causing Bella to jump and Jasper to snap his head in the direction of the sound. It had been high, femine sounding and immediately following that a series of gunshots. "It's Angela!" Mike yelled and Bella leaped to her feet,

"Stay here," Jasper snapped as he struggled to rise; his injured ankle made moving quickly so awkward. He couldn't wait till the week was over. The look Bella gave him was something he was growing accustomed too: one that was clearly telling him to go straight to hell and Jasper liked it all the more, even as he felt that smoldering determination. "You'll get hurt if you go out there Bella," Jasper said, pointing out logic he knew too well that this new Bella would most likely ignore.

More gun shots now, followed by a gurgling scream. Bella shook her head as her hands curled into fists. "And Angela will _die_ if we don't do something," Bella whispered. She could see her friend now: body battered and broken, lifeless. And Bella would _not _let that happen. "I won't lose anyone else."

Her gaze flickered past Jasper to a small set of axes: every good camping store would always have essential handheld tools. Another scream, more high pitched then the last, sounding almost like a _child _spurned her to action: Bella rushed past Jasper and gripped the nearest axe on the stand: really it was more of a hatchet then an axe and it tied down. Her fingers shook as she struggled to free the hatchet and getting nowhere fast. "Ah!"Bella cried, now frantically pounding at the black tie downs which held the hatchet in place. She could try to pry at the childproof locks with her fingernails but that would take time- and Bella had never been good with time. "Damn it," Bella growled as she finally gave up on prying at the evil locks and now frantically pulled the handle of the hatchet, trying to use brute strength to pull it out.

Her hands couldn't get a good grip on the wood as each frantic yank took her slightly off balance and with each passing second her yanks grew more and more desperate. Images flew by in her mind: Angela with her throat torn out, Angela with her limbs chopped off, Angela gone forever. "Damn it," Bella cried. Two cold arms wrapped around her, capturing her in a hug. Bella stopped her struggle, watching as Jasper reached down and freed the hatchet with a gentle tug, sending the tie flying.

"I can't promise I'll be able to protect you Bella," Jasper whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"I know," Bella whispered back, hands tightening on the freed hatchet. "But I don't care about my safety Jasper. I'm doing what's _right_." She felt him kiss her temple: a light, fluttering kiss before he let her go.

"Be careful."

Bella smiled, sounding as weak as she felt. "Always."

She ran faster than Jasper; she had an idea how he felt about this. But Bella couldn't ignore the slaughter going on out there. She could see Mike scrambling about in the front of the store, his hands shaking as he loaded tiny little yellow balls into a rifle. It took a second for Bella to realize what he was doing: he was loading a pellet gun. The gap of the door had been blocked with planks of wood being hammered in place by Erik though Bella knew the newly closed gap could still be easily breeched. Pellets spilled across the counter as she approached Mike; he gave a strained smile though Bella could see how pale he was.

"Bella you can't go out there," Mike said even as Erik snorted.

"So both of you are going to risk your life for these people? You do know that opens us up to my fellow batshit buddies right?"

Bella nodded as she approached the door. "Don't be a hypocrite Mike," she chided and bit her lip. "Why don't you use guns from the gun racks in the back?"

A bit of color flushed his cheeks as he mumbled something under his breath. "What?" Bella asked.

"He said his father has locks on the cabinets and the keys," Jasper replied as he limped up to them. Mike pocketed the small case of pellets and walked beside her, even as Erik pulled back one plank on the gap.

"Hope you two don't mind squeezing through a hole," he said with a huff as he pulled back a few more planks. "But I'm not going to risk the safety of this hideout just for a girl. Hope you understand." The two teens nodded as they slid through the hole. Bella understood; it was logical. This store, while not the most sound of places to hole up in, was a good temporary shelter. At the same time, leaving Angela to die was something Bella couldn't turn a blind eye too.

Bella saw the remains of the people who had been screaming: two waitresses from the local café, both with their throats torn out. There was a man Bella didn't recognize, if only what had once been his face had been gnawed off, looking more like raw sausage then a once human face. Mike heaved and Bella felt her own stomach twist itself into knots before she forced herself forward. She cast a glance beside her to see Mike wiping away spittle from his chin. "Sorry," he muttered. "I don't like violence."

'Neither do I," Bella agreed as the two friends began moving forward again. The sky was an overcast gray and not including the three corpses- there were no people in sight. They walked slowly; Mike with his pellet gun at the ready, Bella with her hatchet. It was when they rounded the corner that they saw the owner of the childlike voice, and this time it was Bella who vomited.

The owner of that high pitched childish scream was indeed a child: one that had experienced a technique called the "Bloody Eagle." Vikings had used it; they would cut open the chest cavity, all the way down to the spine and then break the ribs so that they would resemble blood stained wings. Then the lungs would be pulled out through the victim's back and salt was sprinkled on the wounds as a finishing touch. Bella had heard of this in history class but she had never seen a picture of it; and certainly not on one so young. Someone had been kind enough to cover the child's face with a blood stained blue washrag but there was no denying the tanned skinny legs, or the little pink and white _Dora the Explorer _shoes splashed in a puddle of blood. Bella averted her eyes in an attempt to not gag again as she inched past the body.

But it was then that she noticed something: just at the crown of the child's head, only slightly above the rim of the blue wash cloth, was an odd scrape of sorts. Bella leaned down and gently pulled the cloth back. Someone had crushed the little girl's skull: dried blood caked the brown ringlets and little flecks of gray matter were matted firmly in the hair. Her eyes were a pale blue: staring and unseeing, her mouth open in a silent scream. Remnants of her pink Dora shirt were shredded around her corpse: like she was lying in a bed of flowers with her hands gently clasped over her still heart.

"I think I ran out of vomit to puke," Mike joked, his voice strained.

"I tried," a voice whispered, causing the two companions to jump. Bella spun around as Mike raised his gun; they could see a shadow fast approaching from the alleyway.

"Stop or we'll attack," Bella commanded. Her palms were sweaty and Mike was visibly shaking. _We're so dead. _

"I tried," the voice whimpered again and this time the two high schoolers could see who had spoken.

"Angela..." Bella trailed off as her friend stepped into the light.

There was a single drop of blood on her cheek as she approached them, a cinderblock clutched in both hands. Blood coated Angela Webber's chest, little flecks of gray matter decorated against what had once been a white, ruffled shirt. "But I couldn't save her," Angela whispered. "I _had _too. Don't you see? I tried but I couldn't _do_ it."

"Oh God…"


	17. Farewell

**Enjoy 3**

"Why should I trust you two? You're monsters," Charlie Swan growled as he held the gun chest level. Bullets would do nothing to Jasper and the vampire was fairly sure Swan knew this, especially after the fiasco that happened on Friday. But as for Erik Hansen…

The telepath laughed. "Well," he began, "You have to admit we're dashingly handsome compared to your average serial killer."

"You think this is a _joke_," Swan asked, his voice almost reaching a high pitch. Jasper reached out to him, caressing the man's mind, manipulating him to feel calm, in control.

"I think if we really wanted to kill you old man, you'd already be fucking dead. Just saying," Erik replied coolly, a smile on his face.

"You do know that bullet will kill you yes?" Jasper added and the telepath huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I live on the wild side," he said with a shrug.

Jasper could feel Swan's emotions struggling against his control; the sheriff had no idea what was happening to him; only that it was not natural. "Where is my daughter?" the man growled through clenched teeth. Jasper could see the service pistol shaking with the effort the man was taking not to pull the trigger: feeling calm and comforted after all, would make it hard for him to kill Erik.

"Looking for her friend, Angela Webber," Jasper said and he could feel the sudden tinge of fear spike through the faux emotions.

"We come in peace sir," Erik purred. "I promise. In fact, I am here to offer you assistance."

"And why should I believe you?"

Erik smiled the action seemingly innocent. He took a step and leaned forward until his chest was pressing into the barrel of the gun. It was a suicidal move yet symbolic: he was placing his life in Charlie Swan's hands. "Because," the blonde telepath whispered, "I want to die free. And you want to live."

A silence fell over the three of them when Jasper smelled it: the first tinge of iron, of blood. Instantly Jasper could feel himself wanting to salivate and he had to gulp down the urge to go running out room towards the delicious scent. And then horror of it hit him: whoever was bleeding was coming _closer_. Jasper took a step back from the barricaded front doors, not caring if Swan now had a gun pointed at him (after all, what harm could it do), hand covering his mouth. "Stop," Charlie ordered as Jasper half hobbled, half stumbled away from the front. "I said stop!"

He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket even as he stumbled towards the back of the store. Jasper paused in mid-step as he felt a bullet skim past his cheek: to any normal human they would have felt the sting of the bullet, maybe even flinched. Jasper felt the bullet drag across his skin, caressing it before it buried itself in the wall across from him. He turned around slowly, allowing Swan to be engulfed in fear. "Think twice before you fire that weapon Chief," the vampire purred, "for I could kill you before you ever fire off another shot again."

He could see the man's eyes widen just as he smelled Bella's scent and heard a hesitant rapping. Jasper needed to get out of the room before he let his predator instincts go wild. Jasper had the fullest respect that the blonde telepath would hold his own in a battle with Jasper; he was a member of the Black Paradigm after all. But Charlie Swan? Mike Newton and Bella? Not even this strange, new found affection for Bella could save her from death, if Jasper allowed himself to let go. He made it as far as he could to a store room before the scent of blood hit him in full force and Jasper slammed the door shut.

"Where did he g-" Bella's voice was soft to his ears.

"Your boyfriend's a bit busy at the moment. Having a panic attack and all," Erik replied smoothly and Jasper rolled his eyes, even as his back sank against the closed door behind him. He wrinkled his nose against the awful scorching of the chemicals he was stuck with and smiled at the comedy of it. Just days ago, Bella had been in a closet. Now it was him.

"He's not my boyfriend," Bella began.

"Whore?" Erik offered.

_I'm going to kill him,_ Jasper thought as he reached into his pocket. His phone had stopped vibrating, but he would need something, _anything _to keep his mind off of whoever was bleeding or covered in blood. _One missed call _blinked merrily at him and he opened his phone with a flick of his wrist. Alice's number. Jasper pressed call and raised the phone to his ear, waiting. The phone rang only once before he heard her voice: a tight whisper. His wife was angry. No, anger didn't even begin to cover it. Jasper could tell she was infuriated and they weren't even in the same building. "You called?" Jasper asked, holding the phone just slightly away from his ear in case she decided to temporarily blow out an ear drum.

"I did. I'm sending you a warning Jazz. Get out of town before everything gets worse."

Jasper sat up a bit straighter. "What did you see?" part of him was curious as to what would cause her to call him, especially considering how the two of them had left.

"If we stay in Forks we're all going to die," came the hushed reply. "I'm leaving in a couple days. I'm giving you one more chance Jazz. Either you can come with me right now or I'll let you be with the home wrecker. But remember that I won't come back for you. I can't."

Jasper nodded. He understood. Forks was in the process of being turned into a battlefield. Only a fool would come back. "Alice," he began, unsure of how to even say what he was thinking. "You're closer to these humans then I was. Then I ever was. Would you really abandon them?"

"Would you abandon me?"

Her voice had taken on a little girl quality to it; a knife twisting in his chest. Jasper wanted to assure her, he wanted to say no. But in the end, hadn't he just done that? Jasper leaned his head back, resting it against the door. "Alice…I'm sorry."

He could almost imagine her with a strained smile, clutching the phone to her ear. "I know," Alice murmured. "Bye."

The two vampires hung up the phone, each with their own thoughts and feelings. Their relationship had lasted for decades. Jasper couldn't just let her walk out of his life like this. He had to do _something_. Yet even as he thought that, he could hear the urgent whispers of the other humans in the store, someone's muffled crying, the stench of delicious blood being washed away. This was a taste of war. War was what Jasper had been turned for. War was the only thing Jasper knew with absolute certainty.

_This is where I belong_.

The thought was true even as Jasper slid the phone into his pocket, his mind thinking of his options. He would have to see Alice in the next two days. He would have to say goodbye. A proper goodbye.


	18. La Resistance

**XD To Purple Infinity, your beloved Erik is a badass. That is all. Oh, please review.**

"We can't stay holed up here forever," Charlie said and the look Mike's father gave could have curdled liquid metal.

"We will stay for however long we're safe here," Richard Newton snapped and Caroline, Mike's mother nodded. One could cut the tension with a knife; Bella figured that was why Jasper tried to stay away from everyone. Though she did sense his touch: generally people were calmer when the vampire was around, or if not calm, at least relaxed, despite the sudden terror of voices suddenly screaming late into the night. But it didn't make everything alright. Angela was a sobbing wreck- she would wake up late into the night in sudden screaming fits, begging for them to stop torturing the child. She said nothing of her parents but her silence spoke louder than words. And Mike…he rarely slept. Bella would wake in the middle of the night sometimes to see Mike clutching his pathetic pellet gun to his chest, panting as he paced up and down the aisles.

Only Erik and Jasper seemed mostly at peace with the chaos around them, and even then Bella would have to guess that was due largely to their combat orientated background. Which made her wonder yet again…just _what _had the two men gone through to make them so accepting (appearance wise at least) to the chaos outside?

She bit her lip as Charlie shook his head. "Rich," her father began, "you have to face the facts. This building is not invincible. And once they do, they will _kill _us Rich. Do you understand that? They will kill not just you but Caroline and even our babies! We need to leave."

Richard Newton gave a jagged laugh, running a hand through his short blonde hair. Bella had never noticed it before, but he looked a bit like an older version of Mike. "We'll die if we leave Charlie. Our best bet is to lie low. I bet the Webers tried to run and look what happened to them!"

Angela winced at the sound of her name as she sat beside Bella and she placed her hands in her lap. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying so much. She pushed her glasses a bit farther on the bridge of her nose and took a deep, shaky breath. Bella stopped biting her lip to give her a tiny smile in an attempt to make her friend feel at ease. Angela merely looked away.

Mike was the first of the teens to speak: his face was unnaturally pale in the sunlight. "Dad," he began, "do you honestly think they'll stop once they find no one out on the streets?"

"It's better then going outside son!" his father snapped.

"I have a plan-" Charlie began and Richard Newton shook his head.

"What? Go to La Push? These…_monsters_ are killing everyone they find here in Forks. What makes you think they're not killing anyone down in La Push? Even if those people _are _werewolves!"

"Then why don't you fight?"

Everyone turned to Erik: the telepath was lounging on a lawn chair; long legs sprawled out before him, a cigarette dangling haphazardly from between his lips. Bella could see Jasper beyond him, looking out through some of the cracked wood on the doors. "You must be joking," Charlie began and even Richard nodded.

"We can't fight," Charlie said. "We can't take them all. We'd die. We're better off running."

"Or staying here," Richard added.

Erik smiled as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, watching it drift upwards. "Battle of Thermopylae. Sempronius Densus. The Alamo. The Battle of Rorke's Drift. The Battle of Wizna. The Viking at Stamford Bridge. Saito Musaashibo Benkei. Thomas Baker. Do you know what they have in common? All were last stands- battles, men who knew they would most likely go down and decided to go down with a fight.

"Will you die if you fight the Black Paradigm? Most likely yes. Will you shock the shit out of them? _Yes. _Take a stand- running will only prolong the hunt. If you fight now, if you fight to protect your loved ones, if you fight to defend your home, you will become a force to be reckoned with. And the Black Paradigm will _not _win."

"This is insane," Mike breathed and Erik tipped away the ash.

"This is war Newton," he said with a cool, calm air. "And in war, you must be willing to give your all if you even dare hope to live. So I ask of you, will you stand and fight? Or will you run?"

"I'll fight," Jasper said from where he stood by the door. He cast a glance at them. "This is what I had been turned for. This is what I'm good at."

Charlie looked at her and Bella wondered what her father was thinking. Memories of her as a little girl? What would happen if they did take off down towards La Push? Would the two of them suffer the same fate as Angela's family? And beyond that…could the two of them even _run _when they had a chance to do the right thing, to stay and fight and protect each other? Bella looked away first, into those dark green eyes. "I'll fight," she whispered.

"Bells," Charlie began and Bella looked at him. He fell silent before he nodded. "I'll fight too."

"We all will," Angela whispered her voice tight. Bella could see something in her eyes that she had never seen before: a mere glimpse of something strange. Of what Angela could become. Angela balled her hands into fists, so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I can't stand by and do nothing. Not again."

Mike lowered his head, looking down at the floor. Bella could see pinpricks of tears in his eyes. "We will never run," he whispered and now his family turned to look at him, his father aghast.

"Mike you'll die-" Richard Newton began as Caroline placed a hand on his arm.

"We all die someday hun," she murmured. "He has a point you know. This is our best course. To do what is right."

"But-" Richard began again and this time it was Mike who spoke.

"No buts dad. You and I both know what to do. We will never run. The people in this room," light blue eyes flickered to everyone in the room. "We will be the last line of defense in Forks. We can win."

Erik took one long drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke curl out of his nostrils. "Well," he said, a tiny puff of smoke going upwards. "Viva la resistance."


	19. Death

**Sorry for wait. I'm taking a summer course and the first week has been kinda hectic. For example, I also didn't have internet yesterday XD. I'm an internet addict. But hey, I delievered :D Hopefully yall like it. Review! Thanx!**

His leg was well enough for travel and there was no need for a cast…yet Jasper still disliked taking the cast off. Centuries of living, years of fighting had taught him that even the show of faintest weakness: a slight limp, a down casting of the eyes that could spell one's downfall. But Jasper had to see Alice before she left. It was the right thing to do. Just as she was doing the right thing for her. That was how Jasper found himself running back to the Cullens after the human's charismatic speech, peeling the cast off his ankle easily enough. He could still see faint cracks on the ankle, but it would hold.

Animal life was quiet, though the silence could be attributed to Jasper's very presence or any of his family.

"_Jasper!"_

The voice was femine and so high pitched that it made Jasper attempt to cover his ears as he skidded to a stop. "Wha-" he breathed as he began to build his shields around himself, glancing around. He wasn't far from the house- maybe a block or so and he couldn't sense any life.

"_Run Jasper! Get out of here!"_

_Esme! _

The thought hit him hard even as he began to run towards the place he had once called home. Esme had been nothing but kind to all of them, if it a bit clingy. Her mothering obsession was only slightly creepy for him: Jasper generally tried to distance himself from people in general. But for the others…Alice liked having a mother. And even if Jasper didn't like Esme hovering over him, the woman had still lived with him. He owed her _something_.

Jasper stopped short of bursting out from the trees into the driveway: only a fool would do that. He smirked at himself. And only a fool would go prancing about in a forest to say goodbye to his loved one when there were crack addict vampire killers running about, smoking mushrooms and babies blood and stabbing trees in homicidal rages. The only thing he saw were two little girls, preteens really, and of Asian descent. The twins were nearly identical in looks, the differences between them only miscule. But the one thing that was clearly obvious was the red cloaks tied around their necks. "Black Paradigm," Jasper acknowledged as he stepped out into the driveway, body loose and limber so he could run should the situation call for it.

"Vampire," the blue tinted girl with the bob said and bowed her head just the slightest bit. The other had a burlap sack behind her back; she revealed it, cradling it close to her chest.

"Where is my family?"

The twins shared a look before the blue tinted girl reached towards her neck, untying the cloak. Were this situation any different Jasper might have admired her wings. As the case was, he kept himself on guard for whatever might come out of the woodwork. The house looked undisturbed for the most part…though Jasper couldn't sense the other Cullens near. The entire area now seemed devoid of life…save for the twins and him. "You would deny us the chance for a family," the girl with the red tint to her hair, the one cradling the sack to her chest, murmured. "You would kill us if you had the chance. Why should we feel sorry for you?"

Jasper felt an icy shiver run down his spine: icy even for his own kind. His imagination was going wild now: images of a mutilated Alice, of Rosalie and Emmett dead, Carlisle and Esme gone, Edward finally dead. But…logic was prevailing. If they were all killed here, _if_, then why was the house not utterly destroyed? Jasper knew his foster family could be callous, maybe even cruel at times, but they were not idiotic. Stupid occasionally, but never willing enough to be taken off guard by these two little girls. And yet…where were the others?

'I would only kill you if you posed a threat," Jasper answered honestly, watching as the blue tinted one reached into the small pouch at her waist to pull out one of those foul smelling pills.

"But we are a threat," the first girl, the one with the wings said. "The Hunter has become the Hunted."

"Kaedae," the girl holding the sack whispered, "I wish we had a mother. Like he did." Jasper watched as she loosened the drawstrings on the burlap sack, holding the opening close to her mouth. "Maybe we can give his mother a kiss?"

"Rei," the blue tinted girl- Kaedae- began but her sister shook her head.

"Just one. From him to her." The burlap sack fell away, dropping to the ground with a soft sound.

Jasper saw the shine of red strands through the girl's fingers; auburn hair falling in gentle waves. Rei had turned sideways so Jasper could see the familiar heart shaped face…as if he needed any confirmation on Esme's face. Rei was holding Esme's severed head in her hands, holding it as if it were a treasured locket or a teddy bear. She placed pale pink lips on Esme's forehead, dark eyes watching him. "She smells like Mommy."

Jasper couldn't think. For a moment he even forgot to be aware as he stared at what was left of Esme Cullen. Never before in his life, had Jasper ever felt more…_mortal_. "She was home alone," Kaedae murmured. "It was easy to kill her."

"But she wasn't like a true mother," Rei added, brushing the auburn locks with tender care. "She screamed when we stabbed her; she tried to _kill_ us. What kind of mother would do that? She wasn't a very good one. I wonder…was she good to you?"

"What the fuck," Jasper began.

"She wanted to kill us," Kaedae repeated, eyes almost…dazed now. Or so he thought. It was as if she was speaking from memory. "She wanted to slit our throats, to hear our gurgling screams. We had no choice."

"We refuse to be separated," Rei added. Her hands were clutching Esme's head so hard that her veins were almost popping out. "We will not be separate."

Kaedae popped the pill in her mouth. The girl didn't even wince. "Rei," she whispered as Jasper felt the emotional change coming over her. "Rei I love you."

Esme's head hit the ground as Rei pulled out her pill, wincing as she gulped it down. "I love you Kaedae."

_I love you._

Rei shot a pillar of flame at Jasper's face; the creeped out vampire was just barely able to dodge it. He felt the heat skim against his cheek before Kaedae shot towards him, a dagger already unsheathed. Though the girls were Black Paradigm, they were still young girls: their speed was unparallel with normal children or even normal human adults, but the strength behind their hits was not the same as it would have been for an adult. Jasper dodged the frantic knife thrusts, the flames that spiraled around him, the tidal wave of bloodlust and love and terror. He grabbed at the nearest flash of color he could see: his fingers wrapped around a collar and he flung the girl away from him. It was Kaedae.

Her body slammed into a tree trunk, a sickening crack erupting the air as one wing was pinned between her back and the tree. Kaedae screamed. _"Kaedae," _Rei screamed as she ran towards her sister, the flames surrounding her evaporating into thin smoke trails. Rei dropped to her knees, flinging her arms around her sister. Jasper took a deep, shuddering breath, steadying himself before he picked up Esme's head, placing it in the burlap sack.

"Open your eyes," Re pleaded through her sobs, clutching Kaedae tight. "_Please _Kaedae, open your eyes."

"I-I'm sorry-" Jasper began and Rei's head snapped up so fast that Jasper heard her neck crack.

"How _dare _you," Rei breathed. She stood up, walking towards him as her entire body erupted into flames. Orangey red with the heat closest to her skin being blue, it moved upwards and out, creating a massive aura.

"She's still alive."

"_I'll kill you!"_

Jasper could have killed her. He could have killed both of them. It would have been easy then. Rei's greatest weakness, besides being batshit insane, was her obsessive need to be by her sister's side. Her very love for her sister which even now Jasper could feel pulsating off her; this love was the very reason for _both_ girls doing what they did. And maybe, long ago Jasper might have taken advantage of this. But right now?

The weight of the sack felt heavy in his hands. Right now, there was nothing more that Jasper wanted then to go back. "I am sorry," he replied and took off at a run, heading deep into the forest. Civil war was never pretty. Jasper knew this well. He had first hand experience.


	20. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Purple Infinity was squealing as she reviewed this chap. She's an Erik fangirl XD. Actually, I think a fair amount of people are Erik Fangirls, if only because Erik is so damn awesome. But I digress. Please read, review, and enjoy the potential triangle that may or may not be forming ;) .**

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Work with me Bella," her father said as he handed her a rifle. Bella watched as Charlie placed several boxes of bullets on the counter, each with different numbers. Richard Newton was pulling guns down from the shells, and Mike was running in the back for more boxes. "I should have done this years ago," Charlie grumbled to himself. "Bella honey, you're not skittish around loud noises are you?"

Bella bit her lip. She didn't like where this was going. She shook her head and Charlie sighed, visibly relieved. "Good. We can start practice by drawing out the strays. I have a feeling those freaks will be back in full force soon. Once you, Angela, and Mike get to be good enough shots, we can go around town and see if there are any more survivors."

"What about…La Push?" Angela's voice was soft and her eyes rimmed red. She had been crying again.

Charlie gave Angela a gentle look as he placed another box on the counter. "They're…not my priority right now Angela."

"But your friends are there," Bella began and stopped. "Never mind," she murmured as logic reared its ugly head. It wouldn't be worth the loss of life to go all the way down to La Push in the wild hopes everyone was still alive.

"We'll try when we get enough a people," Charlie promised. "Until then, we need to hone our skills." Charlie looked over Bella's head at Erik who was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. "How long have you had weapon experience?"

"All my life," came the drawled reply. "They train us from damn near birth if they can you know. We'll have to start combat training _right now_ if we want to make it the next few weeks. Soon they'll bring guns as well and then this little store will be obliterated." Erik opened one eye and adjusted his glasses to see them better. "I can start you lovely ladies in hand-to-hand if you want. Sooner or later you're weapons are going to go flying and then you'll be up shit creek without a paddle."

Both girls nodded. It made sense to be prepared for the inetvible…even if Bella couldn't get the horrid thoughts of the possible fate that had befallen everyone at La Push. Angela pulled out yoga mats in the middle of the store floor as Bella moved aside nearby clothing racks. It was an improvised sort of wrestling area- not entirely big but it would do. At least…that's what Bella thought. She followed Erik's suit; taking off her shoes and socks.

"You might want something for your hair ladies," Erik commented as he began to stretch. Bella nodded and the search for rubber bands commenced. There were two in the business office and after a slightly painful fight to place their hair in ponytails; they were ready for their first combat lessons. Erik clapped his hands. "Right. Who's first?"

Angela cast a glance at and Bella nodded. "I'll go," she whispered as she took a step forward. She watched as Erik's feet slid in a combat position with the left slight farther above the right, hands balled into fists. Bella copied his movement, tense.

Erik paused, cocking his head to one side. "Your thumb needs to be outside," he commented and Bella immediately complied. "I won't hit you too hard when we start out, ok?" Bella nodded and Erik laughed. "Geez you two, cheer up. Damn, you act like I'm about to sprout another head." From the corner of her eye Bella could see Angela relax slightly and she found herself smiling as well. Erik was trying to put them at ease.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked and Erik smirked.

"Take your best shot."

Bella threw her punch the best she could: her arm popped at the speed of it even as she found herself being spun around, her body slamming into the mats. All her air rushed out of her lungs in a single shocked gasp even as she felt her arm being twisted behind her back. "Come on honey, you can do that better than that."

"It hurts," Bella whimpered, wincing at the pressure. Immeadtly the pressure lightened up. She was stuck; she couldn't get away without him twisting her arm and-

"Look where I'm positioned Swan," Erik commanded and Bella cast a glance behind her. Somehow Erik was now straddling her though not completely sitting on her back. He was actually half standing over her. "Normally I wouldn't encourage this, but if this was a fight to the death, I would say go ahead and knee the fucker in the balls or even aim a kick towards the ankle. Ankles are fragile and a good kick hurts like hell." Erik let go of her arm and took a step back, giving her room to sit up. "If you can, always aim for joints."

Bella nodded and scrambled back on her feet, waiting for the next instruction. But Erik was already turning to Angela and Bella's quiet friend stepped forward. "I want you to watch how I fight with Angela kay?"

Bella nodded, stepping off the mat. Erik seemed perfectly at ease facing off against Angela with his feet spaced shoulder length apart, hands loosely balled into fists. Angela threw the first punch even as Erik sidestepped easily, grabbing her wrist and yanking her off her feet. He did it with such ease that Bella found herself staring at him open mouthed as he spun her around, slamming her into the ground. _I didn't hurt her hun. You might want to close your mouth._

Bella blushed and bit her lip even as he got off of Angela. "Both of you ok?"

The two girls nodded as Angela rose to her feet. Bella could detect the faintest hint of a pink blush across Angela's cheeks as she looked down at the ground. "You're…very good."

A big grin danced across his face. "That's what she said."

Bella choked back a giggle, but she couldn't stop her own smile from breaking out across her face. Even Angela was trying not to grin. "You're very assured of your skills," Angela said, "but you know what they say about big egos?"

"They're nothing but the truth?" he offered with a slight waggle of his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's so corny."

Erik shrugged that laid-back grin on his face. "Well," he confessed, "can't hurt to try. Anyway, time to get back to work ladies. I think we'll start with throwing proper punches and kicks first."

Bella and Angela stood side by side, making fists and throwing punches in the air. Admittedly, Bella felt a bit silly punching at air. She wondered what she must look like flailing about with her sad excuses of a punch but if she was horrible at it, Erik said nothing. "Throw your hip into it Swan," Erik commanded. "You get power from your hip when you twist it like this," he said, modeling for her. "Otherwise, you're not going to make much of a dent in it."

Bella nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up at the touch of his hands as he helped her twist in the motion he wanted. Strange, how she reacted around him. It was almost like with Jasper though…Bella couldn't pinpoint it. She wouldn't say she loved Jasper- though the two had known _of_ each other, they didn't _know_ each other. But she couldn't deny the lust, the emotional attachment she had for the vampire. And with Erik…there was undeniably an attraction there. That much Bella could tell. But as for exactly _what_…

"Pay attention," Erik commanded as he lightly smacked the back of her head.

"Ow!" Bella fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "Yes," she grumbled. Attraction? Never mind. Erik could be an asshole sometimes.


	21. Trust Me

**First, off, may I apologize for the long wait. I've been having major computer trouble and I've just bought a charger cable to charge my laptop, though I need to still buy a battery. But hey, at least I have a computer right? I have an older one but the older one doesn't allow me on . It's evil like that. So here you go: please enjoy and review! 3**

One of the perks about being undead was the enhanced senses. One of the downsides to being undead was if one wasn't careful, these senses could overwhelm the person in question. And that was not a good thing. It took a strong amount of control to override instinct and this amount of control only naturally increased when a person was in placed in a dangerous situation, something Jasper liked to call the "Oh Shit Setting." Jasper carrying his foster mother's head in a bag qualified as an "Oh Shit Setting": he knew the forest wasn't safe and that he had to find Alice.

He also knew that Esme was gone forever. And Jasper would never forget that.

He slowed his run to a jog, trying his best to resist the urge to dry heave. Jasper Hale may be a vampire, but even a vampire had human instincts. After all, that was what a vampire was right? A human frozen in a state of enhancement and horror; driven mad by blood, aching from memories that as a vampire, one could never forget. And Jasper was sure he could never forget how light Esme's head felt in the sack, how she looked so worried the last time he had seen her alive. Jasper stopped jogging, looking down at the sack that he held. With his eyesight, he could almost make out features of her face pressed against the cloth: an indention of a nose perhaps?

Jasper held the bag close to his chest, blinking rapidly. It was just movement- as a vampire they had no true body fluids so he was denied even that: simple tears to shed. But it still made him feel better to go through the motions.

A snort off to his left! Jasper spun around, crouched and snarling until his eyes made out the shadow through the foliage. A lithe, small gray wolf, eyeing him. _Leah. _Jasper could sense no true ferocity directed at him. Uneasiness, yes, but considering the action Jasper had just taken…

Jasper forced himself to relax. "Sorry," he muttered and glanced down at his chest. He was still cradling Esme's head. He let it drop, the cloth knot hanging from his fingers.

She huffed, her tail twitching in what Jasper thought was a half hearted attempt at a wag. "What are you doing so close to my home," he asked, honestly curious.

He could have sworn he saw a gray eyebrow go up.

Jasper felt a tiny smile come across his face. "Stupid questions later then," he agreed and cast a glance around him. "BP was at my home. I don't suggest going that way. How 's La Push?"

Her tail dropped a fraction of an inch, eyes downcast. Had La Push fallen? If it had, then that meant the other Cullens were dead. Black Paradigm would be solely interested in any vampric threat; other mythological creatures could wait. With all the Cullens gone save for Jasper, then the hunt for La Push would certainly be on. And inwardly, Jasper had been hoping to form _some _sort of an alliance with the wolves. They would need all the help they could find.

Leah growled low in her throat, her hackles on end. The sound of her growl brought Jasper out of his thoughts and he barely had time to dodge as Leah leaped out of the bushes, her mouth open wide. The sound of Leah colliding with the Black Paradigm foot soldier was a loud sickening _crack_ as the human went flying backwards, tumbling across the ground away from them. Leah clenched the human's head between her razor sharp fangs and Jasper saw the shudder go through her body before her mouth snapped shut. Blood spurted outwards: beautiful, tasty blood.

"Fuck," Jasper hissed as he stumbled backwards, averting his eyes. His stomach rumbled in protest, his instincts screamed rebellion even as he tried walking away from it all. But how could he deny such a lovely color, such a beautiful liquid? His throat tightened as he sank to the ground, Esme's head tumbling away from him. Jasper could almost see it now: such a beautiful dark red, flowing free. Two pinpricks on a pale, smooth throat. _Bella's throat,_ his mind purred at him and Jasper shuddered but whether it was from the horror of the image before him: of Bella panting and writhing, heavy lidded eyes as he drank that delicious liquid, or from delight, he didn't know.

"Jasper? Fuck man," a deep voice boomed but from where Jasper wasn't sure. He closed his eyes to shut out the image, the smell, the _idea _of it all. The last thing he wanted to do was attack Leah.

"I told you he would go back! You, dog, get out of here!"

Leah snarled.

_Rosalie?_ Jasper's mind squeaked out and he cracked one eye open. He was staring into Rosalie's own golden eyes, her irritation with Leah the most prominent thing about her at the moment. "See what happens when you munch a head off in front of the most troubled of our gang," Emmett said with a shrug, a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm not troubled," Jasper grumbled as he stood up, purposefully averting his eyes from the dark red calling him.

"Dude, I'm trying to help you out. Don't fucking argue," Emmett replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Are we seriously arguing right now? We've just had our asses handed to us by crack heads and both of you are acting like there is nothing wrong with a walking flea bag less than five feet away from us."

Emmett shrugged. "In our defense babe, they were drugged like hell."

"That doesn't explain _her_," she spat, pointing at Leah.

Leah looked like she wanted to take snap off Rosalie's finger but she didn't. She stared at Jasper, dark brown eyes drilling into him. _She has a point Clearwater,_ he thought,_ just what __**are **__you doing here with me?_ Jasper nodded: just the slightest, tiniest of nods in thanks. In companionship? Jasper wasn't sure. Honestly, he hadn't thought of Leah as a _friend_. A potential person for combat, an ally. But a friend? What he had just done was something _human_: a memory of the past, something Jasper and many other vampires didn't do with others that weren't his kind.

He was trusting her.

And Leah nodded back.


	22. Catalyst

**:D Enjoy! Read & Review!**

Esme was dead.

Bella stared at the sack in Jasper's hand, unsure of what to do. Cry? Back away? Esme, lovely, motherly Esme Cullen was _dead_. And Black Paradigm was to blame. _Unless Edward did it,_ her mind sneered at her and Bella quickly shook her head. She was just being paranoid, that's all. Edward would never kill Esme…right?

There was no way to confirm her thoughts: Erik wanted no part of the conversation Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were having, Charlie and Richard Newton would never understand. Mike was Mike. Angela …she was different now. In the short few days that had passed since her parent's murder, there was a look in her eyes that Bella couldn't place. Every time the Black Paradigm was brought up, that look would return and Bella would get a shiver running down her spine. Angela may still be her quiet self, but there was something different about her, something deadly.

And then there was Leah Clearwater. Letting the she-wolf in was something Bella wasn't sure her father would even agree too- Richard Newton wanted her shot on sight. It was no secret now how much vampires loathes werewolves, and vice versa. And Bella knew Leah could probably hear the argument from outside. But if the silver wolf was upset by it, Bella heard nothing. She _saw_ nothing, even as Leah squeezed into the store still in wolf-form. No sign of growling, no fangs bared or hackles raised. She simply stood there by herself, ears flicking from the Cullens to the human parents in the store.

Bella cleared her throat, watching as those dark brown eyes settled on her. "You could transform if you wanted too…you know," she said. Leah huffed, nodding her head in the direction of the Newtons and Charlie.

"Transform?" a deep voice said from behind her, making her jump. Bella turned around and felt her cheeks heat up at the stupidity of such an action. Erik was standing behind her, his head innocently cocked to one side. "So…this isn't a giant dog?"

A growl, this time causing _both_ of them to jump. "I thought you could read minds," Bella whispered.

"I try not to mind rape people out of principal Miss Swan," Erik whispered back and held his hands up in an "I surrender" gesture. " I'm sor-" he started and paused as Leah shifted back. Bella couldn't believe the audticity of Leah to change _now_, in front of everyone. She was _naked_! If Leah wasn't going to be ashamed of such an action, Bella would for her; she already feel her cheeks heating up again even as she averted her eyes.

But not even Bella could miss Leah Clearwater's toned body, the smoothness of her skin, her curves. Bella glanced over at Erik and blinked owlishly in surprise. His cheeks were a bright pink, eyes averted as he cleared his throat. "Um…you need clothe-" he started again.

Leah snorted, putting both hands on her hips. "I'm a _wolf_," she said and Bella watched as the hue of his blush darkened.

"An attractive one at that," Erik conceded as he shrugged off his coat. He offered it to her, eyes still averted. "But it would make me feel better if you had something covering you."

Leah stared at him for a moment, clearly thinking. Bella could feel her chest hurting, her throat tightening as she looked away from the two. Why did Bella hurt? It didn't make sense. She glanced over in the direction of the remaining Cullens and bit her lip as she met his eyes. Jasper's eyes.

Life was complicated. Bella moved away from Erik and Leah, not bothering to look back. She _couldn't _look back. Not yet. She walked over to the Cullens, giving Jasper a tiny smile. "I'm glad you're safe," Bella murmured. "Where are the others?"

She caught the silence between the three of them and gulped. She knew of Esme's fate. Jasper had whispered that to her. But Edward? Carlisle? Alice? Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella before she huffed: "Why do you want to know? It's all your fault anyway."

"Babe-" Emmett began and Rosalie glared him into silence.

"She is!" Rosalie snapped, pointing at Bella. "If she had never come into our lives, we would _not _be on the run like refugees!" Rosalie turned her icy gaze onto Bella and instinctively Bella tried to make herself smaller. "You wanted immortality, right Swan? You _really_ want it? Why don't I just give it to you!"

Jasper moved in between the two women: a silent, protective wall. Bella could feel comfort wash over her; she could see Rosalie's eyes widen as the blonde haired woman visibly relaxed. "I hate it when you do that Jasper," she grumbled under her breath.

Jasper nodded and Bella caught the glance he had thrown in her direction. "Rosalie," Jasper began, "it's not entirely Bella's fault. If you wanted to blame anyone, blame the wolves in La Push. But even then, they didn't think Black Paradigm would come after them as well. Why else would Clearwater be here?

"I understand how you feel Rosalie; I want to go back home as well. But for now, we are in a war and we need to learn to fight together."

Rosalie laughed: the sound harsh even to Bella's ears. "Since when could _she_ fight?"

Bella raised her chin. "I'm learning," she said in a voice that felt stronger then she felt. Bella tried her best to push out the images of those she had hit with her truck; it took all she had not to shudder in front of Rosalie. Bella would never hear the end of it then. "And when all else fails Rosalie, I will simply lash out by instinct. Now…what happened to the others?"

Rosalie glared at her but Bella didn't break away first. She refused to look away first. It was only what seemed like hours later that Rosalie glanced at her husband before returning her cold, hard gaze on Bella. "The little shit left us," Rosalie spat.

"Little sh-" Bella began, not catching on.

"Alice," Jasper clarified. Bella gasped but Jasper showed no reaction. He was hurt. Bella knew it- after all, how could one live with another person for so long and not feel _anything_ for them? Without thinking she reached for his hand, entwining their fingers together in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort. She could feel the warmness around her, the relaxation, and the comfort increase. "Alice abandoned them earlier this morning."

Emmett nodded. "She said danger was coming and we all had to leave. Then she took off." Emmett shrugged. "Haven't seen Shrimp since."

"Edward said he was going hunting days ago and Alice said he was waiting for her," Rosalie growled and Bella could practically hear the venom dripping off of each word. "Alice promised us we'd…" here her voice broke and Bella was taken aback by the motion. She knew Rosalie didn't like her; she knew Rosalie would like it better if Bella was dead. But to sound as if she was crying? _Rosalie crying?! What must it be like, to be unable to even __**cry**__?_

Emmett pulled Rosalie into a hug as Rosalie shook her head. "That little bitch…she promised us we'd all be ok. She _lied _to us."

"We're planning an attack, something to catch those fuckers off guard," Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"We also need to find more survivors. We can't hole out in the store forever," Mike added.

"Tonight then," Angela whispered. Her voice silenced everyone; people had forgotten Angela again, as they were wont to do. Angela had the unique ability to remain quiet, so quiet that people would tend to overlook the girl. Now was no exception and Bella felt ashamed at that. How could they all forget about Angela?

"Tonight's a bit soon," Charlie began but Angela shook her head.

She pushed up her glasses to look them all in the eye. "Tonight's perfect," Angela replied and Bella caught that strange glint she had come to see in her eyes. A glint that in all honesty, Bella had only seen on maybe one other person, and that was only when she didn't listen to his orders.

That glint…

It was a glint of _rage_.


	23. Holy Shit

**:D Hope you like it! And may I just say, I so don't want to get on Angela's bad side. I'm thinking about writing a spin-off between Erik and Leah, since I find their chemisty awesome. Please read and review! **

"We'll run a flanking mission around the town," Charlie said, pointing to Emmett and Rosalie who was braiding her hair for the upcoming battle. "You," he said, nodding in the direction of Erik, "You'll be with Clearwater, the girls, and Michael."

"I'm going with you," Angela replied, her voice soft. Jasper could sense the anger just barely simmering over the surface, the determination to fight strong within her.

"It's too dangerous-"

"My house is on the other side of town," came the quiet reply. "I want to give my parents a proper burial. Before anything happens."

Charlie Swan fell silent. There was truth in what she'd said; Jasper could sense it. As if looking for support Chief Swan glanced at the fighters of the group: each face was impassive, unyielding. Charlie nodded. "Fine. Everyone grab a weapon and…be careful out there."

The atmosphere in the store was heavy: Charlie holding Bella close, Mike and his father saying goodbye to his mother, as they would need someone behind in the store. The Cullens were by themselves in this- even more so then Clearwater or the telepath. Jasper could sense the attraction radiating off the two, though he was fairly sure Leah Clearwater would never admit she was attracted to Erik Hansen. It made Jasper smile. Though there was something bothering him…

"Clearwater," Jasper called out, interrupting the two in mid-argument over her lack of clothing. Apparently, she saw no reason in dressing when she was going to shift into a wolf anyway. Erik on the other hand, clearly didn't want to be caught staring over her athletic body.

"What?" Leah grumbled.

"I have a question," Jasper started and Erik nodded.

"Yeah," the telepath whispered, "Put on some clothes."

"Will you _stop_ that!" she snapped at him. "I can be naked if I choose too!" she gestured at the jacket she was still wearing. "I don't see why you're so nervous around me. You act like you've never seen a naked female body before."

"You have no idea what it's like fighting with a boner do you?"

"_What?"_ Her voice had actually risen a pitch and this time it was Leah's turn to blush.

Erik nodded. "Yup, that's why I would like if you wear clothes around me. Please?"

Jasper sighed. He wasn't going to get an answer out of her with them going at it now. He could ask her later. Charlie came into view a hunting rifle slung over his back and his service pistol in his holster. Angela beside him with a seven inch hunting knife, her knuckles white from gripping the weapon so hard, Jasper was almost afraid she was somehow break skin just from sliding her finger across the flat side of the blade. Jasper cleared his throat. "Bella," he called out. She turned around, her finished braid swinging with the movement.

"Yes?"

Jasper pulled her into a hug, inhaling her comforting scent. "If anything happens, scream for me. I'll be there. I promise."

Bella pulled away, giving him a faint smile. "Good luck."

Jasper nodded. Now, they were ready for battle.

Charlie's team was the first to leave the store and Jasper was honestly surprised that no one attacked them out right upon leaving. He had been expecting at least one surprise attack. But after rounding the third corner of a different street, they had yet to run into any Black Paradigm soldiers. Or any sign of life for that matter. Not even birds were chirping; the entire world had fallen silent and Jasper quite frankly found it the creepiest thing ever since the introduction of the Tellytubbies. Rosalie shook her head, easing beside Charlie. "Where do you think the townspeople are at?"

Her voice was loud in the silence surrounding them. "Shit," Emmett hissed, tensing. "I hate it when they do that."

Jasper froze, almost stepping backwards at the force of combined bloodlust. They were waiting. They were in the _buildings_. "Rosalie," Jasper snapped even as the first squad leaped out of the windows. Rosalie spun around just as Chief Charlie Swan whipped out his service Glock, coolly firing two headshots in two of the soldiers. Blood spurted upwards as their bodies rocked back from the force, crumpling towards the floor. The other five swung around them, meaning to cut Rosalie and Charlie off from the group. Emmett roared something unintelligible as he grabbed one soldier, flinging him against the building so hard Jasper heard the spine crack.

Jasper charged forward, spinning around to avoid being disemboweled by a claymore. His opponent was a young woman, her mouth smeared red with blood. So much of the delicious liquid in the air, the sight of it everywhere, made Jasper tremble with want. She laughed: the sound demonic and high as she swung the blade towards his neck, this time meaning to decapitate him. Jasper reacted on instinct; he ducked, feeling the wind as the blade skimmed over his head and leaped up, grabbing the young woman's arm in a tight vise. She hissed at him, opening her mouth to say something even as Jasper flung her to the ground.

The sound of her bones breaking only served to incense the two warriors further: she tried to swing the sword at him with her useless arm, rage pouring off her even as Jasper grabbed her by her hair, yanking her head back to expose the slender throat. He thrust his fangs in, breaking the skin and drinking the sweet nectar he had been so desperate to taste. Her blood was different from the last time Jasper had drunk from: this time it had a chalky under taste to it, no doubt because of the pills. Jasper could feel the woman struggle, legs trying to stand, her fear suddenly pabable as her heart beat wildly. From somewhere beyond him Jasper heard another shot.

Jasper growled, dropping the woman on the ground. Charlie Swan was aiming his gun at another soldier, this one sprinting towards them from down the street; the bullet struck center mass, causing the human to spin before tumbling to the ground. But what caught Jasper's attention the most was Angela.

She charged towards her opponent with pure rage rolling off every fiber of her body, tackling the young man by surprise. Now as Jasper watched her, he saw her rage come out: Angela Weber was stabbing the young man wildly, with a fury Jasper hadn't seen in a very long time. The Black Paradigm solider was trying to beg for mercy but every time he opened his mouth Angela simply thrust the blade into his body: penetrating it, twisting it so it destroyed tender muscles and delicate organs. Stabbing with such a fuel driven rage that she seemed to take notice of the blood that was now staining her clothing, her face, her glasses.

"Angela," Charlie hissed as she continued to stab him. She was making a sickly wet sound with each stab, her chest rising wildly.

"Angela," Charlie growled a bit louder than before.

Jasper saw a smile grace her face as she continued to stab. The man lying underneath had long ago stopped moving.

"_Angela."_

She paused, her smile instantly fading. Charlie was visibly pale. Jasper was sure if it were possible for vampires to become any whiter, they would have done so. He could sense her rage; it was akin to a newborn's. She gulped, looking at Charlie, confused. "What?"

"He's dead," Charlie whispered.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah…I'm pretty sure you got him."


	24. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**Will Jazzy save her? Where do we go from here? Stay tuned to find out :D For everyone who has continued to review and fave, thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. I am honored that yall would fave this story. Please continue to honor me with your reviews and faves! Much love 3**

They were a ragtag group: three human guys, one human girl, and a werewolf. If this sititution weren't so serious, Bella might have smiled at the personality differences between all of them. But that was simply wishful thinking. Bella took a deep breath to steady her as she walked forward, fingers flexing their sweaty hold on the hatchet she held. Mike was armed with a .30-30 Winchester; perhaps the only one besides his father or Erik with gun training and even then Mike was clearly nervous. Leah shifted into her wolf form and Bella had to admit she felt a lot better to see Leah in her second form: the silver wolf had a foreboding presence, far much so then Bella herself armed with a small hatchet could ever be.

The group inched along slowly, carefully, as they made their way down the first street. "Is anyone still alive?" Mr. Newton called out and Bella bit her lip.

Silence.

_Well I wouldn't come out either if I was them;_ she conceded inside her mind as brushed away a lock of hair from her face. "Maybe we should search from house to house?" Bella offered.

"And ris-" Mr. Newton's comment was cut short by the sound of gunfire. Bella gasped, her heart leaping into her throat as the doors down the street slammed open. Leah growled low in her throat and Mike visibly trembled. Mike's father raised his gun and Erik frowned. Bella's stomach twisted and she bit her lip again. She could see them: each house holding a Black Paradigm member grinning ghoulishly at them.

_I'm going to die,_ Bella thought to herself as the first wave charged them. _I'm going to die!_

Leah snarled, charging forward with her bone white fangs flashing in the cloudy light. One man swung an axe in an arc but the she wolf nimbly dodged it, her paws skittering on the ground as she spun around to bite down on the man's collarbone. He screamed: high and piercing, blood dripping as Mr. Newton fired a round towards two charging soldiers. Mike heaved, spittle flying from his lips. And Bella…she found herself trembling, backing _away_, moving towards where Jasper was sure to be. She couldn't be here. She didn't want to be here. Bella was scared shitless right now and there was nothing more that she wanted then to be safe with Jasper.

"Bella! Here!" a familiar voice screamed in the chaos and Bella spun around.

"_Alice?!"_

Her voice sounded like a shriek to her ears, but Bella was fairly sure her eyes weren't lying to her. Standing beyond the chaos was Alice, a strained smile on the pixie's face, hands bunching the lacy blue dress. "You have to run," she called out, "before the reinforcements come with guns!"

_Reinforcements?_

"I'll show you the way," Alice pleaded, "please, trust me! Run over here!"

Bella found her legs moving forward, herself beguiled by that voice she had come to know and love, to trust. Alice was her friend; granted their relationship was strained at the moment, but Bella trusted her. Bella moved from a slow walk to a job, doing her best to try and slip between the battling fray. She felt her head yank back; a man had grabbed her braid, a knife held high over her head. Bella screamed and flung her hatchet wildly out of instinct. She watched as the hatchet's thick edge cut into the man's arm; due to her awkward angle it didn't slice completely through, but the man still screamed. She felt his hold loosen and she spun around, thrusting her foot upward in the harshest kick Bella could make into his groin. He crumbled to the ground as she yanked the hatchet free, hands trembling.

_That makes him …a second person that I've killed?_ Bella shook the thought from her mind. She couldn't get caught up in that now. Not right now! She backed away, the bloody hatchet trembling before she turned around to face the direction she had seen Alice, running as fast as she could out of the street. "Alice," Bella gasped, practically tumbling around the corner. "Alice where are you?"

"Right here."

Alice looked like a beautiful pixie, much as she always had. But Bella could tell there was something …different about her. It wasn't the speck of blood that dribbled down her chin or the broken corpse of a young girl against a wall that made Bella suddenly uneasy. The young girl _was _a Black Paradigm member after all. No it was something in her _eyes_; amber tinged with a ring of crimson. "Bella I missed you so," Alice sighed. She raised her hands outward. "Give me a hug? Forgive and forget- you can have Jasper if you want. You can sleep with him even! I just…I just don't want this to end our friendship."

_Her eyes!_ Bella's mind screamed._ She has blood dribbling from her mouth and her eyes aren't fully red?_ Bella took a step back as she shook her head. "I-I- no!"

Alice narrowed her eyes, taking one step towards her. For a moment, Bella thought she saw Alice grow in size, before her former friend retained her pixie-like form. "Take my hand Bella," Alice commanded. "You're going to drown if you don't. I'm the only one who can help you. The only one who can save you."

"You're not my friend," Bella breathed. She saw a flicker of pain cross Alice's face.

"Was I ever?"

Bella licked her lips, realizing just how chapped they had become. "Who are you," Bella breathed.

"My name is Alice Cullen," the imposter whispered. "And I love you Bella."

Bella felt something pinprick her skin and the imposter Alice instantly vanished, gone in the blink of an eye. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Bella's chest, pinning her arms to her sides. She screamed, a heavy hand cutting it off even as she struggled to fight against whoever had her pinned. Her vision blurred and Bella shook her head, feet flailing about as the gunshots began to thin out. Perhaps it was just in her mind, but she thought she saw the corpse change: limbs straightening out and blood disappearing. It was hard to tell: everything went from crystal clarity to thick blurriness and her eyelids felt far too heavy for her. Even Bella's limbs were beginning to feel like granite.

What was it Jasper had said? _If you need me, just scream for me_ right? Bella felt tears pinprick the corners of her eyes even as the darkness began to envelope her.

_Jasper! I need you Jasper!_

And she got nothing in return.


	25. Missing

**100 Reviews already! Awesomeness on pie! :D Please read and review, thank you for taking the time to do so 3 !**

It was the snarl that jerked Jasper from his reverie: full of savage hate, the emotion from the all too familiar animal almost bowling Jasper over from where they stood, drenched in the blood of their enemies. _Leah. _Jasper shook his head, wiping away at the delicious tasting blood in his mouth. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. "What the fuck did you just do?" she hissed in a low voice, so low that humans couldn't hear them.

_Instinct,_ Jasper thought but even he knew she wouldn't believe him. He ran his tongue over his bloody lips, enjoying the rare taste, the way the delicious liquid coated his throat. "Bella," Charlie breathed and Jasper could feel _his_ horror rolling over him, so much stronger then the savage hate of the she-wolf. Charlie's face was paling even as he checked his gun to make sure it was loaded. Charlie turned to look at them all: dark brown eyes ( _Bella's eyes_ Jasper realized with an odd sort of wonder,_ they have the same soulful eyes_) settling on them all before they seemed to linger on Jasper's own. "You'll have to forgive me," Charlie whispered, his voice tight, "but I'm not letting anything touch my baby girl."

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Are you kidding me? This is perfect- with those freaks distracted we can make our escape-"

Jasper cut her off with a glare before he took off towards the direction of the battle; his unbeating heart twisting in his chest as he leapt over a fence, almost tumbling into a black cloaked form. It gave out a shocked squeak even as Jasper flipped the human on her back, one hand already gripping its throat. He froze though, when he saw the human's eyes: they dark and wide with fear; terror rolling off her body. She looked no older then fifteen if he had to guess. And more importantly, she had the eyes of a normal person- she had not digested a pill yet.

The two combatants stared at each other for a moment: Jasper could hear her heartbeat thunder wildly, could feel her throat tremble beneath his hand. _She's a child,_ Jasper thought as he let her go, slowly rising to his feet. "Go," Jasper commanded. "I won't be so lenient next time."

The girl scrambled away from him, entire body trembling with fear before she turned her back on him, running into the street. Jasper knew he would probably regret that decision later but at the moment, the Civil War Veteran really couldn't give a fuck. He charged forward, bursting out into the front lawn of the next street, taking in the scene before him.

Richard Newton lay in a pool of his own blood, his entire back drenched with it. Mike was screaming something unintelligible, half sobbing almost as he clung to his dead father. Leah was snapping at any limb that came close but even Jasper could see the dozens of stab wounds streaming from her sides. Erik was fighting in the fray; practically yanking any Member off and sending them screaming as he mind raped them. _Where's Bella?!_

Jasper slammed into the nearest Black Paradigm solider he could find, snapping the neck without even stopping before he reached Leah. Humans were fragile creatures, even ones drugged as high as these and Jasper thrust his hand into the chest of one solider easily. The young man gave a gruttal cry as Leah managed to dance away from the small crowd assaulting her. Jasper could feel his victim's ribs (the ones that hadn't shattered upon his thrusting his hand in) drag themselves against his skin as he pulled the man's heart out. The organ came out easily enough, a tiny twitching to it as Jasper threw it on the ground. He stepped on it, listening to it crunch under his foot before he snarled at the remaining force of soldiers: ten in all.

"I'm giving all of you one more chance to live," Jasper seethed. "Back down, now."

Erik summoned a gasp of air to make a proper whistle. "You guys better listen. Terminator here is serious. I personally would just mind rape all of you until you're comatose. So take your pick: being dismembered or mind raped _and _dismembered."

"_Kill 'em!"_ Mike screamed. Jasper could see the human scrambling to his feet, his father's blood on his hands, his chest from hugging him._"Kill them all!"_

"No offense Newton," Erik replied, "But you're not in the best mental state right now."

"Then I'll do it," Mike sobbed as he struggled to even stay up right. A part of Jasper was amazed really- how did someone so loathing of blood manage to even stay on his feet? Through rage he supposed. The same feeling Jasper himself wanted to take out on all these warriors for Bella's disappearance.

"Nah," Erik drawled, "Miss Clearwater, Dracula, and I got this. Just watch our six."

"We will never surrender," one solider ( a young teen with an acne scarred face) hissed.

Jasper grinned. "As you wish."

The closer three charged Erik and Jasper watched as the man's green rises shrank, the pupils expanding until it covered both entire eyes. The three Black Paragon soldiers dropped to the ground in a screaming fit, their bodies thrashing about. One even clawed at his face, blubbering of the pain. Two turned to face Leah, only for the sliver she-wolf to snap her large mouth around one Paradigm soldier's mid-drift. Bright red blood squirted out from between his lips even as Erik ran forward, scooping up a broken knife from the ground to ram it into the second shocked soldier's back.

Jasper watched the man fall before he attended to his own fight of five: the sudden loss of five other soldiers had caused a feeling of panic swirling between the maniac bloodlust. One swung at him with a sword; Jasper simply spun around, grabbing his opponent by his shirt before flinging him into another oncoming solider. Cloth ripped away in his hands even as Jasper ducked from another swing, ramming his head into a soft abdomen. Jasper heard something crack before the human went flying backwards.

"Dracula heads up!" Erik yelled, the warning giving Jasper just enough time to dodge a knife throw to the head. He felt the blade chip his cheek as it went spiraling past.

The soldier who had thrown the knife reached into his cloak for another knife but Erik was already on him, gripping the man by his wrist and flipping him over with practiced ease. Leah sprang into action, snarling, and growling up a froth at the last solider, the young girl Jasper had let live. She had started to charge Erik, her dagger already in her hand when Leah had leaped in front of her, ears pointed forward and hackles raised, bone crushing fangs mere feet from her.

_Don't do it,_ Jasper begged. _Don't._

"You think you'll win?" the solider pinned to the ground beneath Erik laughed. "Please! All of you will die!"

"Ladies first," Erik chirped as he placed one hand on the soldier's temple. The man opened his mouth in a silent scream, his body shuddering before it fell silent. Now it was just the young girl. She looked at Leah and then at Erik, before finally settling her gaze on Jasper. Those same, dark, fear filled eyes.

"I surre-" her words were cut off by the sound of gunfire, her body spinning away from them even as Jasper turned around to glower at the culprit. Mike kneeled there on the ground, clutching his .30-30 to his chest, a small trail of smoke curling up from the barrel.

"You took too long," Mike whispered, almost begging. "They killed him. They killed my…_Daddy._"

Erik sighed, his eyes swirling back to normal. "Well _that _was an epic clusterfuck," he said with a shake of his head and glanced in the direction of the others who were closer now, only a few houses away. "Some help you guys were." Leah growled in agreement.

"You didn't have to kill her," Jasper seethed quietly, even as Charlie took a hesitant step forward. Jasper could feel the panic rising in the former police chief and immediately began to build his shields again, knowing the emotional storm would border on a typhoon.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Charlie whispered. He was looking at Jasper as if he would know.

"Alive," Erik replied. "And out of town- that much I could sense before we got a bit busy. We're going to have company soon though, of the bat variety. I could sense him on the outskirts of town."

Rosalie snorted. "_Bat_ variety? Who?"

"His Royal Doucheness, Edward Cullen."


	26. Mind Games

**Sorry for the wait guys; I'm taking a mini-semester right now and the workload is killer. But I felt bad leaving yall hanging, so here is a new update! I'll try to update as much as I can, at least until the mini-semester is over. Then it'll prolly go back to weekly updates. Until then, please review! Always loved and appreaicated.**

Bella opened her eyes, wincing against the harsh, blinding light. At first glance the world appeared to be entirely white but as her eyes adjusted the truth came to light: white walls and a white floor and ceiling with a stainless steel table set before her. On the far side of the wall was a large, rectangle piece of glass that seemed to take up most of the wall, the other side was dark. And sitting before Bella on the other side of the table, was a woman. Her black hair was cut in a neat bob, brown eyes seeming to pin Bella to the spot. Her uniform jacket was a crimson red. "Wha-"Bella started as a feeling of panic began to rise in her chest; her wrists were tied the arm rests of the chair she was in, her ankles to the legs of the chair. She was barefoot. "What's going on?" Bella gasped.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Bella shook her head. God, she just wanted to go home! She wanted Charlie, Jasper, and her friends…her _mother_. Bella tried to move; a tiny wiggle she knew was fruitless even as the plastic ties nipped at her skin from the effort. "Who are you," Bella asked.

The woman regarded her for a moment, tilting her head to one side before she spoke in near flawless English: "My name is Min-Yung, a handler for Black Paradigm." At the look of confusion that crossed Bella's face, the woman- Min Yung- nodded. "Yes I am Korean. Black Paradigm is famous for quelling the vampric threat from the Land of the Rising Sun, but they're also well known for accepting anyone with a pulse to help combat the undead masses." Her lips curled upward into what Bella thought was supposed to represent a smile. If anything, it reminded her of a dog exposing his teeth. "Which is where you come in."

"B-But I don't know any-" Bella began.

"Where are the rest of the La Push wolves?" Min-Yung asked, her voice cutting Bella off in mid sentence. Min-Yung leaned forward, that hideous grin fading somewhat. "We were able to obtain two of the fleeing wolves from the reservation but the others have disappeared. Given your closeness with these …things…you should be able to give some insight as to how they think."

Bella could feel her anger beginning to rise at this woman. Where did she get off acting holier the thou, acting like everyone in the Rez were nothing but animals? Granted Bella wasn't particularly close to them save for Seth and (once long ago) Jacob. Leah while for the most part Bella had known her was a fairly decent person. And no person deserved to be talked about like that. Bella raised her chin, gulping. "Don't talk about them like that," she replied. "They're people too."

One thick, bushy eyebrow slowly began to rise. "Do you know," Min-Yung whispered, "what we can do to you to make you talk? As of right now Isabella Swan, you cease to exist. That means I can do whatever I wish to you."

"I don't know anything," Bella said again. "I swear to you!"

Min-Yung raised one hand and gave a quick, loud snap. The large window to Bella's side flickered on and Bella gasped. The window showed another room…an operating room. There were men there in white coats, poised over what looked like a young man that was strapped down to a metal operating table. To one side was a tray full of operating implements and a bottle of blue dye, but the whole sight of this mad scientist look wasn't what made her gasp. It was who was strapped down to the table that made her gasp. One of the doctors had moved, allowing Bella to see Seth Clearwater strapped there, eyes forcibly open, chest heaving as he lay exposed under the bright light. "Oh God," Bella whispered. Her voice sounded shaky to her ears.

"Clearwater isn't a true werewolf of course," Min-Yung murmured, turning her head to follow Bella's shocked gaze. "So he lacks the genetic healing power of a werewolf which means any damage we inflict will likely be permanent. I wonder, how much pain can his body take before you speak?"

"_I don't know anything!"_

The words had been ripped out of Bella with such force that it seemed to take Min-Yung back for a moment. But then she gave that hideous grin again. One of the men moved towards the tray, picking up the small blue bottle of dye. He moved with an antagonizing slowness that only caused Bella's heart to pound faster in her chest. "Please," Bella nearly sobbed. "Don't!"

Three drops were placed in each eye and then the screaming began.

Bella looked away, unable to witness it. But what little she did see was already in her mind: Seth's back arching as he struggled to get off, limbs shaking whether it was from the sudden pain or the need to transform Bella didn't know. But she couldn't shut out his screams: almost high pitched and wailing. She felt a warm hand caress her neck. "Look," Min-Yung's voice whispered, her breath tickling Bella's ear, "Or the next time it will be you."

Bella could feel her chair being moved towards the window, the screaming only intensifying now. Bella opened her eyes, her throat unbelievably tight as she watched them hold Seth down. Blue dye was streaming down his eyes- _Oh God did they pour the whole bottle in?_ her mind screamed. "Stop it," Bella sobbed as she strained against the plastic ties. They cut into her skin. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know!"

Min-Yung snapped her fingers again and the men backed away. Seth was panting, his body racking with sobs. "Wonderful," the woman purred. "Now, how many allies do you have?"

Bella whimpered, suddenly hating herself for what she was about to do. How could she just turn in everyone like this? How? Easily- the echoes of his screams were still fresh within her mind. "Five," Bella said, picking a random number. She wouldn't feel so bad if she at least attempted to lie.

"And how many weapons do you have?"

_None,_ her mind chirped and Bella shrugged. "A lot," she lied in an attempt to sound cool and casual. "I really didn't have time to count them all with all the shit that's been happening."

Min-Yung chuckled. "I think you're lying to me," the older woman sighed, "And I detest liars. Don't worry Miss Swan. We always get what we desire. Tonight, I think you should spend it with your friend."

_Friend?_

"Assuming he can still see that is," Min-Yung said with a gesture in Seth's direction. "And tomorrow, then the fun will really begin."

Bella's stomach twisted and it took all she had not to tremble. _Oh God,_ she thought. _Please no!_

As it turns out, God wasn't interested in hearing her plea just yet.


	27. Turned

**Mini semester is almost over! YAY! Until then, I must get back to work! Please enjoy; review!**

_Have I come too late?_

The thought was hushed, even within Jasper's mind and he looked at Edward, biting his cheek to keep from saying what he really thought: _No Edward, you just missed the tea part._ His foster brother actually had the gall to look away, though Jasper knew he should expect that of Edward. How long had they lived together? And truth be told, the two of them weren't even _adopted_; referring to Edward as his "foster brother" was a habit. And there was one more pressing thing about Edward that irritated Jasper – his treatment of Bella.

But now was not the time to say such things; they were in the middle of a battlefield and the sooner they got back to the Newton hunting shop, the sooner Jasper could tell Edward exactly what he thought. _I was at La Push,_ Edward explained as the two vampires' eyes connected.

_Go to hell._

Edward's face remained impassive, but Jasper could feel the slight hurt, the recoil of emotions at Jasper's command. "We need to head back to the store. Now," Charlie said, his voice breaking the silent conversation between the two. "We can't be out here like this- we've already lost too many of our party."

"Agreed," Edward murmured, "but what about the boy?" He moved in a flash- far too quickly for the humans or werewolf to see, but Jasper was neither. The blur that was Edward went into a house across the street, speeding back dragging a considerably slower blur: Erik Yorkie, a camcorder clutched in one hand.

"Dude," Yorkie groaned as Edward skidded to a stop. "I think I'm gonna hurl." He wobbled for a moment as Edward let him go, clearly still suffering from vertigo.

"Eric," Charlie Swan snapped and the young boy jumped to attention. "Are there any survivors with you? Family?"

Yorkie shook his head. "My parents are out of town for the next week and a half," he said with a shrug. "Besides, with all the shit that's going down," here he paused and lifted his camera, "no one is gonna be able to get into Forks for a while."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as Jasper took in Eric Yorkie's words, the action of showing the camera. The boy he knew was into technology; something that personally had never been Jasper's forte. But Jasper wasn't completely ignorant of the internet. "Did you…" Jasper trailed off.

Eric Yorkie nodded. "I've been running a live feed ever since this shit went down. The attack on Forks went _viral _today."

_That means the Volturi will catch wind of this within days_, Edward sent the thought to him, _Maybe even hours. _

Damn it all to hell.

Charlie took off at a run, back towards the Newton's store, head swiveling back and forth. The others followed him, Jasper content to be in the back for once. If the Volturi were coming, then Forks would no longer exist. And if what Eric Yorkie said was true…then the entire world now knew of their existence. In short, everyone was now fucked.

It was the sudden absence of feeling that caused Jasper to lose his train of thought. He had been keeping tabs on Mike as the group made their way back to the store but the sudden lack of turbulent rage, wracking grief was enough to make Jasper stop and look at him. Mike's face was blank, his hands clutching the hunting rifle so hard that his knuckles were white. Jasper looked from the stricken young man to the end of the street they had just turned on, and saw the reason for Mike's shock.

Carlisle's back was to them, his head bent low as he cradled a woman's body: Mike Newton's mother. Her head was rocked back, eyes glassy and unseeing as Carlisle bit into her throat. Her legs were splayed out, a shoe missing from one foot. There was a smear of blood on the wall of a building beside them- _her _blood Jasper realized with a sudden clarity. And it was then that the tsunami of emotion struck; Jasper almost buckled underneath the uncontrollable rage, the grief that pounded Jasper's mind, the pure _hatred _directed at Carlisle, at him, at Erik, at Leah, at _everything. _Carlisle raised his head then and turned to look at them; his lips were smeared with her blood, that delicious smell so intoxicating to Jasper, so revolting within his mind. "I'm sorry Newton," Carlisle sighed. "But I had too. She was dying."

"Y-you," Mike stuttered. He was unable to speak but judging by the wince Edward had just done, it was clear that Mike Newton was clearly _enraged_…and Edward was getting the full mental brunt of it.

"I think I've reached her in time though. If we can get her inside and-"

"_You turned her!" _

Carlisle gently lowered the ground and now Jasper could see the mortal wound: center mass, a single gunshot. Had it happened when they were fighting? It must have- Jasper would have heard a gun go off after then. Carlisle raised his hands in a surrender gesture: a symbol meant to calm the person, to reassure them. Topaz eyes flickered to Jasper's and Jasper saw Carlisle frown as he took in the ex-soldier's bloody state. He wanted him to calm Newton down. To get the boy high so that he was easy to control. Jasper might have done it. Mike was clearly a danger; emotionally unstable at losing one parent.

But Carlisle had done the one thing that gave Mike Newton every right to scream at Jasper. was going to turn. And in that sense, Carlisle Cullen had taken away Mike Newton's remaining parent.

_She was dying,_ Edward thought to him as Mike ran towards them. _It was far the greater good. _

Jasper watched as Mike shoved Carlisle aside before he dropped to his knees. A whimper bubbled forth from his lips as he clung to his mother, sobbing into her shirt. Jasper could smell the salt of his tears and no matter how strong he could make his shields, he could still feel those emotions beating down. Threatening to drown him.

"Was it for the greater good Edward," Jasper whispered, low enough so that only those with their hearing could hear.

_Would you have him grow up without his mother?_

"Would you take her without consent?"

Silence. Jasper had all the answer he needed.


End file.
